Farm Life
by Potions-Mistress25
Summary: After year4 Harry's Aunt kicks him out. For his safty and the safty of Ron Hermione and Ginny they are sent to live with Snape for the Summer. on a farm. Will Harry find a new family? read & find out Snape adopts Harry. Betad by Asorel. New PenName Same s
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

'No longer safe'

_What was their first clue?_ Thought Harry bitterly as he lay on his bed in #12 Grimmuled Palace. It was the day after school signifying the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts. Apparently _someone_ has sent the Dursley's a letter about the 3rd task, because that was one of the reasons that Petunia, Harry's former aunt, had for denouncing him. Since his mother's blood had disowned him the ward, which Harry hadn't even known about, to fell. Without missing a beat six people suddenly appeared in the living room and whisked Harry away explaining that they were members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Now the entire Order was downstairs discussing what was going to happen to him. Ron, Ginny, and the twins were attempting to eavesdrop on the meeting, Hermione was studding and Harry was just lying on his bed. Aside from his friends no one ask him how he was doing or what he wanted he didn't matter at all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

It was five 'o' clock when Mrs. Weasley came to get him. She led him to the kitchen where everyone, including his friends were waiting.

"Harry, as you know you are no longer safe with your Aunt, staying at the burrow is too dangerous, and for reasons I can't tell you, you are not allowed to remain here," said Dumbledore before Harry interrupted him.

"So, I'm staying at Hogwarts?"

"No, no, my boy, of course not, ministry officials are constantly coming and going; it wouldn't be safe. There is only one place where you and your friends will be safe and out of the ministry's hands; therefore, we are moving you Miss Granger, and the two youngest Wesley's to a farm in Ireland.

"What?"

"Where?"

"That's not fair" erupted from all the children and the outraged shouts lasted until Mrs. Weasley shouted "SHUT UP!"

This of course silenced the entire room.

"Thank you Molly "continued Dumbledore, "now to answer some of your questions.

"Professor Snape's family home has been around for generations until professor Snape's mother only muggles have lived in it. If you want more details you will have to ask him. As some of you know Professor Snape was a Death Eater then turned and became a spy. However, other inside sources tell us that he has been discovered and has to go into hiding himself. He has agreed to let all of you stay for the summer."

The children were shocked into silence for a moment before Ginny ventured to speak in a tone so reminiscent of her mother on a rampage it sent chills up the spines of those present, "You mean to tell us that…"

"Stop right now Ginny before you say something you will regret. None of you have any say in this matter. We will not change our minds. This is for your protection. Now go pack your things you will be leaving in one hour," said Mr. Weasley in an unusually stern voice. Harry was so surprised he left with Ron without further complaint.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One hour latter Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were down stairs and in the kitchen again only this time only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore were present. Goodbyes were said the Dumbledore produced a portkey the children took hold of it and were immediately whisked away.

They landed in a heap next to a dumpster behind a very large building.

"Well don't just lay there get up." All the children jumped when they heard there professor's voice.

They were about to get up, but stopped mid-way when they finally saw their professor. He was almost completely unrecognizable. He was leaning up against a run down looking blue truck that must have been as old as him. He was dressed in a worn out pair of blue-jeans and a white long sleeve button down shirt with the first few buttons undone displaying a firm upper chest.

Seeing the shocked look on the kids faces Snape couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. This, of course, only caused the kid's mouths to drop open farther prompting the potion's master to laughing out loud. It was a short lived laugh though he didn't want to give the kids heart attacks.

"I am rather nice when I don't have to pretend to be a loyal Death Eater. Now get in the truck."

"Sir," Hermione was the first to find her voice, "I don't think we will all be able to fit in there."

Snape looked at her like she had lost here mind for a moment before smirking. He then walked over to her picked her up with ease, walked back to the truck and plopped her down in the back before lowering the tail-gate and looking expectantly at the others.

"Now for the last time get in."

After they were all seated he closed the tail-gate and said "You are to remain seated until we arrive, because if one of you falls out I'm not stopping." That said he climbed into the driver's seat, started the engine and took off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They had been driving for about 45 minutes before they saw any sing of life. As they entered a small town, a very small town from the looks of it, they pulled into a gas station.

The professor got out of the truck and began filling up the tank.

"You can stand up and stretch a bit if you like. It's a long ride I'm sure you a little stiff."

"You have no idea" scoffed Ron.

Snape looked at him slightly amused before replying. "You're right Mr. Weasley never in all the years I was growing up here did my parents ever throw me, my brother or sister in the back of this truck and take off to the nearest city."

Ron looked away, but his ears were defiantly turning red.

"I'm going inside to pay stay right where you are."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Snape had climbed into the truck they took off again, but it was only a ten minute drive before they stopped again. It was nearly eight 'o' clock, dark and the kids were hungry, but that was temporally forgotten as they looked around. All they could really see was a small house with a single light on the porch. There wasn't anything else in sight and everything looked absolutely serene. The professor let the tail-gate down for the kids then after they had jumped down closed the tail-gate and led them to the door.

"There are two extra bedrooms so you will have to share," said Snape as he led them inside through the living room and down a small hall way stopping ate the very last door on the left. "This is the bathroom you all will be sharing. This" he said pointing to the door across the hall "is Harry and Ron's room the next one down belongs to Ginny and Hermione. If you're wondering the last door is my room if you need something all I ask is that you knock. Now get unpacked dinner will be ready in half an hour."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Half an hour latter four very tired looking kids stumbled into the kitchen. On the table was a steaming bowl of peas, hot rolls, and mashed potatoes. After instruction them to sit down the professor went to the oven and pulled out several steaks which he placed on plates and sat in front of each kid. The kids didn't even notice he did all this with out magic. After sitting down the professor picked up the bowl of peas and after serving himself passed it around the table. He then repeated this with the potatoes and rolls. They ate in silence and when everyone was finished the professor finally broke the silence.

"Now that everyone is finished I need to tell you a few things. To start I need to apologize. I've always treated you unfairly in class, but that will change now that I am no longer a spy. Now for this summer we will need a cover story to tell people. You will still go by your first names but your last names are Prince. Now since the majority of the people in this town know my family you are going to be cousins on my mother's side. Ron Ginny you may tell people you are brother and sister still and are first cousins with Harry and Hermione. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied everyone.

"Good. Now for a bit of an explanation. The reason your safe here in this town is because my maternal grandfather place a curse on it so that no magic can be preformed or even traced."

"Why?" ask Hermione.

"Because my mother was a witch from a pureblood family who married a muggle. My grandfather disapproved and cursed the whole town. The curse is impossible to break, so this is possibly the safest place on earth right now."

"We'll go over all the rules tomorrow, but I want to mention a few now. First you all will study for at least one hour everyday."

"But, that's not fair we have to study all year at school we shouldn't have to study during the summer too," complained Ron.

"One hour is not a long time, and this way you'll have to study less during the school year. Now let me finish before you start complaining.

"There are many things to do around here to make this place habitable, doing the dishes and such; therefore, each of you will have chores to do everyday and I expect them to be done. You will be in bed by nine every night, and while this seems early now after a few days you'll see that it really quite late. We will discuss the rules and the consequences for breaking them more tomorrow for now you all need to get to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Night."

"Whatever."

…………………………………….

A/N: So what do you think? Any good? Any suggestions? Please review.

Okay I just reposted this chapter with corrections to several typos and I clarified a few things, but there are no major changes for the original.


	2. Day One: Part One: Rules

Warning- this chapter does _discuss_ the use of corporal punishment as punishment for teenagers.

**Day One: Part One: Rules**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEPBEEPBEEP….

Severus' eyes suddenly popped open and he groped around for a moment before finding the offending alarm clock and shutting it off. It read 4:30am. Despite living the majority of his life on a farm the years he spent teaching had taken there toll and he no longer found himself easily awoken so early in the morning. Regardless of the early hour he crawled out of bed and into the shower resolving to let the kids sleep in a bit.

After he finished showering, shaving, and dressing the clock read 4:58, so he decided to go wake the kids for their first day on a farm. He made his way to girl's room first, knocked and waited for a reply, not that he expected one, when he didn't get one he walk in and gently shook both girls awake after making sure that they wouldn't go back to sleep as soon as he left he made his way to the boys' room. After waking all four of the whining, complaining, teenagers he made his way to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………..

By 6:00am all four of the teens were in the kitchen, still half asleep.

"Breakfast will be done in a minute. Ron, Hermione, will you please set the table. The plates and glasses are in the cabinet to the right of the sink, and the silverware is in the drawer by the refrigerator."

Ron and Hermione did as they were ask, while Harry and Ginny took a seat at the table. Once the table was set Ron and Hermione also set down.

Breakfast like dinner was spent in silence mostly because the kids were too tired to talk. Severus doubted that they even tasted what they were eating. As soon as everyone was done Ron and Hermione cleared the table and washed the dishes then met the others back in the living room as Snape instructed them to do.

Once they were all seated in the living room, Severus noted that they appeared more awake then before, so he began a discussion on the rules and chores.

"Okay, now to start, Ron, Hermione, you will both be responsible for setting the table and clearing it today. Tomorrow it will be Harry and Ginny's turn and you will continue to alter days. I will prepare all the meals, but any help offered would be greatly appreciated. Since none of you have ever lived on a farm I will walk you all through it today, and assign chores as we go. For example, I may have Harry and Ron take care of the chickens tomorrow, and Ginny and Hermione take care of the goats and alter you after that. I expect you to keep you rooms reasonably clean. After breakfast each morning, the animals are to be cared for then the house, but as I said I will explain more as we go along. Any questions so far?"

"Yes, sir," responded Ginny, "I didn't think about it until this morning, but last night when discussing our cover story you never told us what we should call you. I don't think calling you professor would go well with our story."

"Very good, child. Your right, 'sir' is always a good way, but other times you may call me Severus."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now for the rules. Meals are at 6am 12:30pm and 7:30pm. You will be present at both breakfast and dinner. As for lunch, I recommend you eat it, but if you are in town you do not have to come back here to eat. I do request that you let me know if you're staying in town for lunch. After dinner no one leaves the house. After your chores are done you are free to do what you want for the day within the following guidelines. You must let me know where you are going and what you're doing. You are not allowed to leave the property with out my permission. Generally, I won't have a problem with you going into the town, but you must stay in groups of two. It usually starts getting dark at about eight thirty, but I want all of you back here by seven. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I recommend that after you finish your chores that you study for an hour. This way you're free for the rest of the afternoon. If you 'forget' to study one day you will not be permitted to go out the following day. After your chores you will remain inside studying the whole day."

"So, if we don't study we'll basically get grounded?" questioned Ron. "This sucks we're never going to be able to do anything."

"Thank you, Ron, you just brought up another point. Cursing will get your mouth washed out with soap. Disrespectful attitudes will get you grounded for anywhere between a day and a week. Also, being grounded will include more then being sent to your room. You will have extra chores also. This may include whitewashing the fence to cleaning out the stables by yourself.

"Most of the rules that you break will just get you grounded, but doing any of the serious life endangering things you all are known for will get you into even more trouble."

"How so?" questioned Harry.

The professor remained silent for a moment as if having an internal debate before answering. "I believe in corporal punishment, if it is delivered in a proper way. Meaning that you will not be punished this way for small infractions, like cursing, only for the big things, and I will only smack your backsides with _at most_ a wooden spoon."

The students were all shocked silent for a moment. It was Hermione who recovered first. "Sir, my parents don't believe in spankin…"

"I realize that Hermione, however each of your parents, with the exceptions of Harry's guardians, of course, gave me full permission to punish you how I see fit, if the need should arise. I'm hoping it doesn't. Basically, for this summer I am your guardian, and have full responsibility for all of you."

The teens didn't know what to say to this. What could they say to this?

"Sir, don't you think we're a little old for that?" ask Harry hopefully.

Severus laughed a little at that, and studied each of the teens in turn before responding. "I'm going to tell you what my father told me when I ask him the same thing. 'You're too old for it when you act to old for it.' I was seventeen at the time and had just attempted to burn down half the town, on accident, of course."

"What?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"Wicked!"

"Well, it started innocently enough, the school year had just ended and my best friend and I decided to celebrate. Even though we were underage we got drunk, wasted is more appropriate actually. Then because we were teenage idiots we decided to do a little LSD, and the rest is a blur really I vaguely remember hiding out form something in a abandoned shed in town and something about trying to light a joint. After that, the next thing I remember is waking up in a cell with Jason, my friend, and my very angry father and Jason's equally anger grandfather glaring at us through the bars. They decided that as an extra lesson we should remain in jail until our hearing two days latter. Luckily, we didn't have a record so we were only sentenced to 100 hours of community service. Being giving community service is sort of like being put on probation, so we were allowed to return home after the hearing. I briefly considered begging to be placed in jail, but figured that wouldn't help me any in the long run. The ride home was completely silent both my parents were fuming, and I _knew_ I wasn't going to live long enough to complete the community service. When we got home I was ordered to my room and remained there until dinner. After dinner I was ordered back to my room. By this time I was petrified, I couldn't sleep that night all I could think about was what my punishment would be. The next morning I woke up at the usually time, and during breakfast, in front of my brother and sister, I was told that I would be punished after breakfast. Needless to say I didn't eat much. As promised, after breakfast I was led outside by my father and he supervised as I cut a switch. By this time I was crying and trying to reason my way out of it at the same time. It didn't work. What seemed like an eternity latter I was crying even harder then before though for a very good reason. It was two days before I could sit comfortably again, and several years before I could even mention any sort of drugs again without flashing back to that _incident_." As Severus concluded his story he glanced a look at the teenagers who all had there mouths open and seem quite shocked. At there reactions he couldn't help laughing.

"Alright, enough stories I think its time we get started on the days work."

………………………………………………….

A/N: So whatcha think? Did you like the story of Sev. I think it was pretty accurate for the time period? Should I increase the rating of this story? Please review.

Once again I reposted this chapter basically fixing spelling and grammar errors. No major changes.


	3. Day One: Part Two: Chickens

**Day One: Part Two: Chickens**

Severus led the teens behind the house where they could just see what appeared to be a barn in the distance. Once they reached the barn their temporary guardian led them over to a corner where there were several sacks of feed.

"This is the chicken feed one bucket full of this is all you need." Snape instructed they teens as he filed a near by bucket. "You'll need to bring another bucket with you to put the eggs in. will one of you please grab that one?" he asked nodding towards a bucket on the floor.

As Severus led them to the chicken coup, the large fenced in area just beyond the barn; Hermione asked a very interesting question.

"Sir, who takes care of the farm while you're teaching?"

"My parents, it is after all theirs. At the moment they're off on holiday. They'll be back a week before school starts. This summer is the longest I've been home since I got my potions mastery."

"Sir," it was Ginny who asked the next question, "earlier you mentioned washing a fence of something like that, but what does that mean?"

"Not wash, whitewash. It's a cheap homemade paint, but it doesn't last to long. So, as a punishment, I may have you paint the privacy fence that separates the woods from the property. And believe me its tougher then it sounds."

"How would you know sir?" ask Harry with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Never you mind, boy," replied the Potions Master as he opened the chicken coup and ushered the teens in. "Right now its time to learn how to feed chickens and collect eggs."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five minutes after entering the chicken coup Severus realized he had made a horrible mistake: he forgot the video camera. Things started out well enough until a rooster jumped at Miss Weasley, who was holding the feed at the time, causing her to drop the bucket spilling the food. The chickens all ran for the area, but, because, the food was all in a single heap started fighting. The, well meaning teenagers, tried to stop them and in return received several pecked knuckles. After getting their attention Severus led them into the hen-house to collect eggs.

Most of the hens had gone outside to eat: however, a few remained inside. This went, okay, until Harry slipped and fell disturbing two of the hens and crushing their eggs. The two hens then attempted to peck the poor boy's eyes out. Ron, ever the loyal friend, attempted to help Harry; one of the chickens turned on him. By the time Severus had got the teens out of the coup he was laughing so hard he couldn't see strait.

After a quick stop at the house to clean up all the scraps and cuts the teens had received they were off to their next task: the goats, and this time, much to the teens chagrin, he brought his video camera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: I know its short but I thought that it would be a good idea to divide their first day on a farm up by task instead of lumping it all in one chapter, but most of the next couple are written its just a matter of typing them up and posting them. After the day one chapters though they will most likely get longer again like the first two. Please please please review

Review

Please review

Review and I'll most the next chapter soon.

Reposted with corrections but no major changes


	4. Day One: Part Three: Goats

**Day One: Part Three: Goats**

Much to Severus's disappointment and the kids relief caring for the goats went much better then caring for the chickens.

The goats were kept in a small building that opened up into a small pin that was connected to a large field surrounded by a tall wood-post fence. The field was cut in two by another fence making the area for the goats smaller.

After setting up the video camera Severus explained to the teens what had to be done. "there are eleven goats, six are female, all six need to be milked, but first we need to let the males out into the field. After the milking is done the pin and shack need to be cleaned out. Once the cleaning is complete we can place food and water in the pin and leave the gate between the field and pin open. First things first find the females and tie them to the edge of the pin."

What the teens assumed to be a relatively easy task was more difficult then imagined. Even after Severus showed them what to do. It took 45 minutes, but eventually all the females were tied up. Severus had the already worn out teens watch as he milked the first goat and released her into the field. He then let each of them milk one on their own while he milked the last one. When they finished and all the goats were in the field they went about cleaning up the pen.

"All right, lads and lassies, lets get the milk put away and head to the stables."

…………………………………………………………………

A/N: even shorter then the last one I know, but I swear the next will be longer then the chapters will go back to being the size of the first two. I'll post faster if you review. So please please please review.

Reposted with corrections but no major changes.


	5. Day One: Part Four: Horses

**Day One: Part Four: Horses**

The stables were located just past the divide in the field, but, unlike, the goat pin, was not connected to the field. Severus could not keep the smile off his face as they neared the stables even as a kid he always loved horses. Walking immediately to the 2nd stall on the right Severus went up to the pure white horse and began stroking the side of her neck.

"Hey, how's my girl this morning?"

The horse whinnied in response before pushing Severus in the chest with her nose.

"You aren't still mad are you? Da' took good care of you. I know I haven't seen you in a while, but I'm here for the rest of the summer."

The mare neighed in response before laying her head on the Potion Master's shoulder.

"There's a good girl." Severus said before he once again resumed petting her.

Backing away from her a bit, but with one hand still petting her, he turned back to the teens. "This is Clio (1).The solid black one beside her is Ares (2). The chestnut, on her other side, with white on his nose and hooves is Loki (3). The beige is Morrigan (4). The solid chestnut is Epona (5). The black and white paint is Cormack (6).

"Have any of you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Yes, sir, once," answered Hermione, "at fair when I was little."

"Ahh…well go ahead and pet them, talk to them, get to know them, so they'll allow you to care for them. When you can do that I'll teach you to ride. Be care with Epona, she's pregnant."

"Their beautiful," said Ginny in awestruck voice as she petted Loki.

"Yes they are and they each have their own personalities. They also live up to their name sakes."

"Yeah about that," began Ron, "they have some odd names. What do they mean?"

"In Ancient Greek mythology Clio was the muse of history. Fitting since Clio is the oldest horse here. Also from Greek mythology Ares is the God of War. He is slightly younger then Clio and is fiercely loyal. He starts fights with other horses, excluding those here. Loki is from Norse mythology. He was the God of mischief. Once you get to know him better you'll see how he lives up to his namesake. Morrigan is from Irish mythology and is the battle goddess. Oddly enough she and Ares don't always get along. Epona is the baby, though not for long. Once again from Irish mythology, she's the goddess of horses. And last but certainly not lest we have Cormack the former High King of Ireland."

After showing the teens how to brush, feed, water, and clean up the horses Severus let them led the horses to the field to run around for a bit before lunch. After the horse where freed Severus led the tired students back to the house since it was almost time for lunch with the promise to teach them to ride after they ate.

While Severus cooked the teens started studying, but only got about half an hour in before they were called to the kitchen to eat. Lunch, unlike dinner and breakfast, was not a quite affair. The city dwelling children couldn't seem to keep their mouths closed long enough to properly chew their food. Severus was amazed that they didn't choke.

"Seeing as to how we've taken care of the animals," began Severus, "I believe that it's time to decide chores; therefore, I've decided that two of you should take care of the animals one day while the other two do the house chores. So any two volunteers to take care of the animals tomorrow?"

"I will," volunteered both Hermione and Ginny at the same time. Harry and Ron looked at the girls then at each other then back at the girls with a look that clearly asked 'are you insane', while Severus merely raised an eyebrow and attempted to hide his amusement at what he knew to be the short lived enthusiasm.

"We'll now that that is settled, boys it appears as though you two get to clean house tomorrow. I'll give you more details then on what exactly needs to be done. Also, I'll be helping you take care of the horses, so you will only have the chickens and goats to care for by yourselves. In the evenings I will put the goats back in there pin and the horses back in their stalls, but if you would like help it would be appreciated.

"If you'd like, after I've given you your first riding lesson, I'll take you all into town and show you around a bit. I need to buy a few things at the grocer, and if you were to come along I'm sure to buy something to please everyone. Not that any of you have complained about my cooking so far." Severus smirked as he said this last bit.

"I think that's a good idea, sir," replied Harry seeing as everyone else was to busy looking sheepish to comment.

As promised after lunch was over and Ron and Hermione had cleaned up they headed back to the horses for their first riding lesson.

……………………………………………………………………………

The riding lessons went better then Severus had expected. Both the horses, and even more surprisingly, the teens behaved. Severus only let them ride for an hour and a half before insisting the lessons end so that the teenagers didn't get to sore. Loki, like Severus said, did live up to his namesake and before letting Ginny mount him attempted to eat her hair. Epona wasn't ridden at all, but she did follow with the others. Clio watched everyone closely and Severus was sure he had her to thank for keeping everyone in line. When Ares refused to move after Harry mounted him Clio came up behind him and pushed him, before doing the horse version of yelling.

It was a little after three 'o' clock when they arrived back at the house. Severus encouraged his students to complete their studying for the day before they went into town. This way, he reasoned, the kids would be a bit more rested and their studying would be done for the day.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: please review. I attached a shorter version of the meaning of the horses names for quick access. I know I said this chapter would be longer but its not, sorry. Anyway please review.

Greek muse of History

Greek God of War

Norse God of Mischief

Battle goddess of Ireland

Irish Horse Goddess

Legendary High King of Ireland

Please, please, review.

Reposted with corrections and a few minor changes.


	6. Day One: Part Five: A Day on the Town

**Day One: Part Five: A Day On the Town**

When their professor said he would take them into town the teenagers assumed they would be piled back into the truck. They were wrong. They were surprised when their professor told them it was time to go, led them outside, and walked right past the truck.

"Umm… Sir, the truck's here," pointed out Harry.

"Thank you, for stating the obvious, boy; we're not taking the truck we're walking. Come on it's not too far and if you all ever go into town by yourselves you'll need to know the way. Not that's its difficult this path only leads into the town." After Severus said this the teens followed him down the dirt road for a while before Hermione broke the silence.

"Sir, I don't have any money and I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Ron and Ginny any either. Right," this last was directed at Ron and Ginny upon seeing Ginny nod Hermione continued speaking to the professor. "And I'm sure that when Harry's aunt disowned him she didn't hand him any money either. So…"

"Don't worry, child, I have plenty of money and wasn't going allow you to spend any money your parents sent with you any way. I'll pay for everything you need such as: food and clothing. However, I thing you all need an allowance, say, 10 pounds a week should be a more then sufficient, and if you need more, if it's for a good reason, all you need do is ask. Of course, that money is also to be used to buy you lunch when your in town."

"Thank you, Sir," responded Hermione, once again receiving a shock at the once fearsome potion master's behavior. Her response was then echoed by the three other shocked teens.

"However, I should warn you that if you get grounded for any amount of time your allowance will be suspended, until you've completed your punishment. So, even if you get grounded for one day for not studying you won't get your allowance that week."

This statement was met with groans and protests until Severus sent the teenagers a glare that silenced them immediately. Severus figured he would let them sulk for a few minutes before asking if there was anything specific they would like to do in town.

Hermione didn't know what to think of this new side of Professor Snape. He still seemed as strict as before, she doubted that they would get away with as much as they did at Hogwarts, but, he was… nicer. Yes, she knew that they got away with murder at Hogwarts especially Harry and Ron any other student would have been expelled from Hogwarts for say… flying a charmed car across London, but never them. This summer was sure to be different though; Hermione hoped that the warning this morning of what their professor would do to them if they pulled any of their usual stunts would deter Harry and Ron from doing anything stupid. She was really quite shocked over his declaration that they would be spanked if they misbehaved. She figured that he would be into more grueling punishments like… whitewashing a fence…damn. Nevertheless, it was proving to be an interesting summer, as long as she did her share of the chores and studied she and her friends could do just about anything else they wanted in the afternoons provided they tell Snape their plans. They had horses to ride as long as they took care of them, plenty to explore, both on and off the property, and there was even a stream running through the horses' pasture that Snape said they could swim in. Overall, it wouldn't be a bad summer. As long as Ron could keep his mouth shut.

Ron had been in a constant state of shock since finding out they were staying with Snape for the summer. He couldn't believe how…well…nice Snape was being. He almost snorted at that thought 'nice' wasn't the right word. He _had_ threatened to _spank_ them. He hadn't gotten a spanking in a long time and defiantly didn't want another, but they were too old for a spanking. They were teenagers after all, he didn't care what Snape said they were still too old. Though, he had to admit, the story Snape told them about when he was 17 was interesting. Who would have thought that the evil bat of the dungeons had been switched when he was about their age, and for using drugs, no less. It didn't seem to fit the image he had of the Slytherin Head of House, but everyone changes as they grow. Also, being giving an allowance by the greasy git didn't seem to fit that image either, maybe it really had been an act to preserve his place as a spy, not that it did any good. He still had several questions regarding why they were staying here. For one why would any witch or wizard stay in a town were they couldn't use magic? And if he wasn't a pure-blood why did he become a deatheater? It didn't make any sense. He'd have to discus it with the others before asking Snape.

Severus was glad to be home. Hogwarts was nice and his little cottage in Scotland was great, but something about being on a farm was just…wonderful. His father had left him with a list of things he wanted done by the time he returned from holiday, he said something about payback for not visiting sooner like his brother and sister had. Honestly, Severus couldn't care though even if one of the easier things on the list was re-shingling the barn roof. It was nice to be someplace where everyone knew everyone's name and you really didn't need to lock the doors at night, most people did of course, but still. He was sure his charges would enjoy it too. His charges. What a thought. When Albus had asked him to take the children in for the summer he was hesitant until he learned that Harry's aunt had kicked him out. Honestly, how could anyone do that to their own flesh and blood, especially when the child needed someone the most. This revelation had totally shattered any allusions he had of the 'papered brat' he previously imagined the boy to be. Albus had also asked him to consider taking in Harry permanently stating that Severus was the best person to protect the boy. He didn't refuse, but he didn't say yes either. He planned on letting the boy decide, but thought it would be best they got to know one another better first before bringing it up. At this point Harry would probably refuse saying he wanted to stay with his mutt of a godfather. Albus had forbidden this due to Sirius's predilection for running face first into danger without consideration to anyone or anything. Severus had to agree that the mutt wasn't a suitable guardian for a flea let alone a teenage boy. Part of the reason was his stay in Azkaban, he had missed out on so much of life he felt as though he had to make up for at every opportunity. If one has no responsibilities to consider then its fine to go on suicide missions at every opportunity, but in order to take care of a child, particularly a neglected child, it's necessary to provide a stable environment, an environment that has rules to follow and consequences if the rules are broken. Anything less bordered on child negligence. At the moment however he was more concerned about getting the teens settle into a routine and possibly stopping by the local creamery for a vanilla and caramel swirled ice-cream cone.

Like his friends, Harry was shocked at Snape's behavior. He considered searching the man for polyjuice, but didn't think that would go over to well. Besides if it was an imposter Harry couldn't complain, he hardly wanted the old Snape back. He couldn't help but wonder though; what would happen next summer. He always stayed at Hogwarts during the Holidays, but never during the summer and he doubted that he would be allowed to next summer especially after what Dumbledore said about the ministry. Would he stay with here with Snape again? Harry couldn't decide if that would be good or bad. So far it hadn't been to bad staying with Snape, but it was only the first day. Also, he had his friends with him this summer if he came back next year they may not be here with him and he couldn't imagine staying here alone with the overly strict professor. Granted, Snape was a lot nicer then before, but he couldn't see Snape letting them have a lot of fun this summer. It was defiantly better then the Dursley's though, sure, he had chores here but they wouldn't take all day and he wasn't the only one doing them. He didn't think the studying thing was fair, after all, they had all summer to get their summer homework done why did they have to start on it so early. As for the threat about them being spanked if the stepped too far out of line; Harry didn't believe it for a second. He hoped he could stay with Sirius next summer. Hopefully by then Sirius would be done with his mission for the order and they could live together. Sirius would _never_ threaten to spank him and wouldn't give him a bedtime, or make him do chores or… anything else that Snape did.

Ginny was excited, shocked to, but excited. For a whole summer she could ride horses, swim, play with animals, and meet cute farm boys. Okay, so she had chores to do and she had to get up early and she had to study but it wasn't that dreadful. The chores were kind of messy, but studying for one hour a day wasn't too bad. Getting up early was the hardest part, but she figured she would get used to it, and if Professor Snape continued to be nice she could even live with the rules; if fact, many of the professor's rules weren't much different then the rules her parents had. She was even being given 10 pounds a week to do with as she please as long as she didn't get into trouble, or didn't get caught. This summer was going to be an experience of that she was certain, and she planned to make the most of it.

"So how would you all like to stop by the creamery for ice-cream before going to the grocer?" ask Severus.

"Yeah" "That sounds great," erupted from the teenagers at once.

"Good, we'll stop by the bank first. Then head to the creamery. Followed by the grocer. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good to me, sir," answered Ron resolving to go ahead and ask the professor his questions, "but I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Umm…well I was wondering, if your mum's a witch why does she live in a town where she can't use magic? And if you're a half-blood why did you become a deatheater?"

"My parents remain in this town because they love it, and years ago when my grandfather was still alive if they had tried to move away he simple would have placed another curse on them. As for why I became a deatheater," here Severus paused for a moment as if remembering a painful moment in his life, "mostly, it was because of my grandfather. Just before I started Hogwarts my grandfather gained custody of my siblings and me, he had been trying for years to convince the ministry that a muggle home wasn't a good place for magical children to live. We lived with him for two years before we were finally returned to our parents. During that time my grandfather tried to beat everything muggle out of us, just before my second year at Hogwarts my grandfather gave me a choice: become a death eater or he would destroy this town and kill my parents. At the time I believed he was capable of doing just that so I chose to become a death eater. When I returned to Hogwarts for my second year I went strait to Dumbledore and told him everything. The first thing he did was arrange for my siblings and me to return to our parents, then ask me to become a spy."

"You've been a spy since you were twelve?" ask a horrified Ginny.

"Yes."

"That's horrible," remarked Hermione

"Yes," remarked Severus in a quite resigned voice.

The group continued down the long dirt road in silence each absorbed in their own thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

About fifteen minutes after they left the house Severus, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived in the small town. Immediately, the continence of everyone seemed to brighten. There were several young kids playing on the sidewalks, and older ones gathered in groups talking, many of these keep glancing at the younger ones, as if keeping an eye on younger siblings. People were going in and out of stores many with babies in one arm and a bag of something or another on the other arm. It was the perfect picture of what a small countryside town should look like, right down to the lack of paved roads.

Severus walk down to the bank, the only one in town, he told the teens, saying hello to many of the people and kids he past on the way and surprisingly they returned the greeting. Then, suddenly, a girl of about 10 or 11 looked their way, her eyes grew wide and she ran over to them attaching herself to Severus. Severus picked her up with ease and twirled her around a bit before setting her back on the ground.

"I didn't know you were here, Uncle Sev, why didn't ya come say hi?"

"I've only been here for two days, Em, I haven't had the opportunity."

"Da's not going to like that answer you know, neither is mum, or granddad or grandma."

"I swear I'll call them tonight and make plans for a Sunday picnic, how's that?"

"Okay."

"Glad you approve. Let me introduce you to my young cousins, you can show them around a bit some time," Severus said turning towards his wards, "this is Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry."

"Hi," greeted Emily

"This," he said addressing the teens, "is Emily. Remember I told you about my friend Jason?" seeing the teens nod he continued, ignoring their smirks, "this is his oldest daughter."

"Good to meet you," said Ginny. The others soon followed her greeting.

"We'll I have to go now, I'll see you latter, and if you don't call tonight, Uncle Sev, I'm sending grandma over."

"I said I would, now get out of here before you're late."

"Yes, sir," and with that she was off as fast as she had come.

Severus watched her for a moment before turning to the teenagers, who were looking at him questioningly.

"Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Nothing, sir," began Harry, "we just weren't sure if it was really you."

"Yeah," continued Ron, "after all 'Snape' and 'picnic' usually don't belong in the same sentence."

Severus mock glared at the snickering teens before turning around and continuing the trek to the bank.

At the bank Severus withdrew 200 pounds and gave the teens their allowance.

"Today's Saturday," Severus said as he gave the teens their money, "so you'll get another 10 pounds next Saturday, if you can stay out of mischief until then. All right, let's get some ice-cream."

After ice-cream they headed to the grocer, where everyone got what the needed and several things they wanted. I was six 'o' clock when the group began heading back home. Each of them had two large paper bags in there hands.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Wow my longest chapter ever. Please review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I'm on a role with updating. The more you review the faster I try to update. And I would love some _constructive_ criticism. Really I love to hear from people with good suggestions. And if you need me to clarify anything just let me know.

Reposted with corrections


	7. Day One: Part Six: Evenings

**Day One: Part Six: Evenings**

As the group approached the door to the house they realized something was wrong. They could hear voices coming from the inside. Severus' smile disappeared and he muttered what was most likely an obscenity that the teens couldn't hear before shifting both bags to one arm and opening the door. The sight that greeted them was rather chaotic; old dusty boxes were sitting in the living room and a thumping noise was coming from the attic.

Severus closed his eyes and titled his head up for a moment before whispering to the ceiling, "Please, please, let it be deatheaters." After this rather scandalous statement he looked straight ahead once more and in a much louder voice addressed whoever was in the house. "I thought you went on vacation."

Suddenly a tall woman with long black hair that had a few grey streaks in it appeared from around the corner where the bedrooms were located and after a crash and some cursing they heard footsteps crossing the attic.

Looking away from the place were the crash was heard, and looking towards Severus the women spoke, "Its good to see you as well 'o' prodigal son of mine." At this Severus looked down at the floor for a moment, slightly embarrassed, before once again looking at his mother.

"Its not that I'm not glad to see you," Severus began as he set the groceries down and walked towards his mother to give her a hug, "but I wasn't expecting you back for a while. What happened?"

Before the women could answer a man that was most defiantly Severus' father appeared from around the corner looking dusty with cobwebs sticking to his cloths, but smiling and answered, "The cruise was canceled, something about a hurricane in the Atlantic, so we canceled our plans for the summer in favor of coming back here and annoying you, lad."

Severus eyebrow rose and he opened his mouth to say something then seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth. Then opened it again and said, "I see."

Severus parents both thought this was funny for some reason and his father pulled him into a hug before speaking again. "So, I'm assuming that the four shocked teenagers behind you, you know the ones you've been polite enough to introduce, are the ones Dumbledore ask you to take care of this summer."

Severus ignored the jibe about him being rude and answered, "Yes, sir, this is Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. Children, these are my parents Eileen and Tobias Snape."

Each one mumbled a timid 'hi' or 'hello'.

"Hi, lads and lassies, so how do you like farm life so far?" asked Tobias his smile never faltering as he addressed the four teenagers.

"Oh, it's been great. The horses are wonderful," began Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah, and the goats, I could live without the chickens though," continued Ginny just as excitedly.

"Well," said Eileen, "I can see it's defiantly still your first day, don't worry the enthusiasm will pass."

"Yes, well," started Severus, "we need to get the groceries put away. Come on kids, if I'm lucky, when I come back in here all those boxes will be gone."

Tobias seemed to find this funny as well and laughed in a deep voice before replying, "don't worry Sev I'll make sure and save some for you."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, son."

Turing back around to face his parents Severus asked, "What are all these boxes doing here anyway, or do I want to know?"

"Well," explained Eileen, "you know that room at the end of the hall, that's more of a glorified closet where we've been storing all this stuff?" seeing her son nod she continued, "since we will be staying here as well this summer we want our room back and figured you didn't want to stay in the same room as two teenage boys, so the overly large closet is going to be your new room."

Severus blinked. Then he blinked again. After a moment he turned around and headed into the kitchen without another word.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the groceries were put away Severus and the teenagers headed back into the living room were the number of boxes seemed to have multiplied. He walked to the end of the hall were the door to the 'glorified closet' was with the teenagers following behind him. Once there the teenagers noted that it was really a room not a closet but it was quite a bit smaller then the other rooms. Whereas the other rooms could have easily held two Queen sized beds without being to cramped this one could only hold one and a desk. Not that they had queen sized beds in their rooms, just a couple of twin beds.

"Well, don't just stand there, get in here and help," said Eileen as she opened another box glanced through it quickly then handed it to Ron. "Go put it in the living room with the others."

"Yes, ma'am"

On his way back Ron passed Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all of which had boxes of their own. The four teenagers were left with the task of walking back and forth between the living room and the room they were cleaning out, while the three adults sorted through the boxes until there was nothing left in the room.

By 7pm the room was empty of boxes but still filled with dust and who knew what else.

"All right," began Tobias, "now that that's done we need to get the bed frame down from the attic, find the mattress that goes with it and then move the boxes up to the attic."

"Actually," said Eileen, "first we need to clean this room then get the bed."

"Well," said Severus, "while your doing that I'm going to go fix supper." With that Severus turned and headed for the door, took a step out into the hall before turning around and continuing, "Oh and by the way, the mattress was used in a bonfire twenty years ago." Before the last word had even reached the other's ears he was down the hall and in the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Just as he entered the kitchen he heard his father bellow, "WHAT!"

Severus swallowed hard as he heard his father coming towards the kitchen. Honestly, though, I wasn't like he could be in trouble for it. It happened twenty years ago, and it hadn't even been his idea.

Regardless of how he tried to reason it out to himself, however, he cringed a bit when his fathers deadly quite voice spoke inches from his ear. "Explain. Now."

"Yes, sir, the summer after Becka graduated Hogwarts, when you left for a couple days for something or another, she decided that she wanted a party, so with the help of most of the kids in town we arranged a bonfire down by the lake. Everyone brought something to burn and we didn't think anyone would ever miss the mattress and since it was Becka's party we had to get the fire started and well…" Severus trailed off looking up from preparing the food to look at his father.

The kitchen was silent for an eternity, or so it seemed to Severus, before Tobias in the same deadly quite voice as before spoke, "Be glad it happened twenty years ago, boy."

Severus released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, before looking back down at what he was doing then turned a little red as he realized what his father had just done. Getting his blush under control he looked back up at his father with a glare that would have sent most of the deatheaters he knew running to Azkaban.

This, of course, only made Tobias laugh. When he got control once again he began speaking to Severus with the smile he normally wore. "Glad I haven't lost my touch."

………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………

While Severus cooked dinner Eileen, Tobias, and the four teenagers cleaned out the room; however, when Severus came to tell them dinner was ready it look as though they hadn't even started.

"Well, Sev," started Tobias, "It looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow before walking back to the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When dinner was finished and everything cleaned up the three adults and four teenagers we're seated in the living room talking. Eileen and Tobias listened to the teenagers tell stories about their years at Hogwarts with dire threats from Severus along the way if the every 'tried to pull such an idiotic stunt again'. This is where they were at 8:35 when there was a loud knocking at the door, accompanied by the very angry shouts of an older woman.

"Severus Tobias Snape, I know your in there you may as well open the door, boy."

Eileen and Tobias both looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow. Severus went slightly pale before mumbling, "I forgot to call."

Eileen went to open the door.

"Hello, Mary, what did my son do this time?" as Eileen asked this Severus sunk down in his chair as if attempting to hide.

"Well, Eileen, I thought you and Tobias were on holiday?"

"We were, but the cruise was cancelled so we came back. Come on in, Severus is in the living room."

Mary was an older lady, old enough to be Eileen and Tobias's mother, who was slightly round and of average height. Her hair was completely grey and while she had many laugh lines, at the moment she had a look on her face that would have sent a seventh year running towards the forbidden forest. Severus, for his part, would have rather face down 10 deatheaters, and Voldemort blind folded without a wand then the women standing in front of him at the moment; at least he would have had a fighting chance with the deatheaters. Before Severus could even attempt to defend himself Mary reached out and grabbed his left ear pulling him up out of the chair.

"Severus," began Mary in a calm voice, "please, tell me what was so important that you couldn't call us and let us know you were here?"

"I…don't…have a…reason."

"I see," Mary continued to pull Severus's ear for a moment before releasing him. He immediately fell back into the chair and it took all his restraint not to reach up and rub his poor abused ear. Of course, it had taken even more restraint to not to make any noise that would give away the fact that she was about to pull his ear off earlier.

"Gram," began Severus, "I promise I was going to call or stop by soon, and today, as you know, I was going to call you as soon as I got home, but the unexpected return of mum and da' sorta…distracted me and I forgot. I really am sorry and I promise to make it up to you."

"Hmm…Well you can start tomorrow. At twelve 'o' clock we will be here and all of you will be ready and every last one of us will go down to that stream of yours with the tire swing and have a picnic. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Mary then turned away from Severus to the four teenagers who were trying very hard not to laugh, "And you all must be Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny its good to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you to ma'am," started Ginny, "but how did you know who we were?"

"Emily told me, of course. That girl has the best memory ever, she even remembered what eye color each of you had."

"Wow"

"Isn't it something," turning away from the teenagers she began making her way to the door. Just before walking out she turned back and addressed the whole room. "Well I won't keep you any longer. I'll be seeing you tomorrow so have a goodnight."

Everyone wished the grandmotherly lady goodnight and as soon as the door closed, everyone, except Severus, began laughing hysterically.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down and everyone was left catching their breath. Everyone that is except Severus, who was ready for the whole day to end and to forget about it, glancing at the clock he realized it was 8:45 and time to put the four overly animated teens to bed. After that he could go to sleep.

"Well, now that you all have had a good laugh," Severus paused here to send out a couple of mild glares, "I think its time for you four to get to bed."

"Oh come on," whined Harry.

"Its way too early, sir," stated Hermione.

"Honestly, sir, there's no way we could get to sleep now," commented Ginny.

"It's completely mad to go to bed this early," complained Ron.

Severus, however, had been expecting this and wasn't fazed in the least. He very calmly walked over to the teenagers and grabbed two arms. One arm belonged to Ron the other to Harry. The professor's grip wasn't painful, but commanding as he pulled the two boys out of the living room and down the hall to the bathroom; once there, he pushed Ron inside and spoke in a voice that left no room for argument.

"You have 10 minutes to brush your teeth and attend to your other needs, if you can't manage to do this I will help you and I can assure you will not like my help." with that he closed the bathroom door and dragged Harry though his parents room to their bathroom and gave him the same ultimatum.

Severus then walked back to the living room grabbed two more arms, belonging to Ginny and Hermione respectively, and led them to their bedroom. Once there he pushed both girls into the room and using the same tone he had with the boys said, "The bathrooms will be available soon, until then do whatever else you need to do to get ready for bed, when the boys are done you will have ten minutes to get ready for bed. If you cannot follow these instructions I will help you and you will not be happy if that happens. Do I make myself clear?"

Once both girls had said yes sir he closed their door and went back to wait out the next ten minutes.

"I'm glad the two of you took me seriously. Now go to your room," once there Severus spoke to the two boys again. "I will be back in ten minutes if you are not in bed with the lights out you will be grounded for several days," without waiting for a response Severus left for the girls room.

He knocked first waiting for them to say it was safe to open the door before escorting the two girls to the bathrooms and once again repeating the ultimatum. Ten minutes latter both girls emerged from the bathroom. He led the two girls back to their room the told them exactly what he told the boys earlier then left to check on the boys.

Opening the door to the boys room Severus was both surprised that the boys had complied at much as the did, while at the same time angry as to what they did. Both of them were indeed in bed and the lights where out; however, they were sitting on the beds talking to one another instead of attempting to sleep.

Stepping into the room, while rolling his eyes, Severus spoke to the boys in a stern tone, "get under the covers now."

"But…" began Ron.

"The only 'but' you need to worry about is your own and whether or not you want it tanned. Now do as your told." Once both boys had, amidst grumbles and mumbling, complied he left leaving the door partially open to hear if they started talking again.

The girls apparently had understood his threat about as well as the boys had. Only they were on the same bed talking, after getting them in the proper beds and under the covers he left also leaving their door partially open.

Walking back into the living room he was meet by two highly amused parents.

"And what, may I ask, is so humorous?"

"What time were they supposed to in bed, Sev?" questioned his dad.

"Nine."

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine thirty."

"So what time will they be getting ready for bed tomorrow?"

"Eight thirty."

This seemed to satisfy his parents because still chuckling they walked down the hall into their room to go to bed themselves. Not even bothering with a blanket Severus laid down on the couch as was asleep almost immediately.

……………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: So do you like it hate it what? My muse is on a role and I just keep thinking up great things for this story. Please please please review.

Reposted with corrections, but no major changes


	8. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Severus was tossing and turning in his sleep, which is not a good idea when one is sleeping on a couch. Suddenly he bolted upright and in his frantic state tumbled off the side of the couch; this had the advantage of waking him up and he realized it was merely a nightmare. It seemed as though every night his dreams were haunted by images of death and torture. Still on the floor the dark eyed man leaned against the couch and allowed his head to fall backwards. Even after waking up the images seemed to follow him. When he first became a spy at the tender age of twelve he was thrilled, it was just some huge adventure, and that's all it was until he graduated Hogwarts. Giving children Severus's age the dark mark didn't really make them a death eater; they attended maybe one meeting a year until they were 18 at which time the initiation became complete. The marking of a young child was more of a way to ensure future followers…it was symbolic. Knowing there was no way he could get back to sleep any time soon he found a book and went into the kitchen for a glass of water and to read.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………

A flash of green light then... suddenly Harry bolted upright in bed looking around frantically for some unseen enemy. Harry took several deep breaths to calm down before glancing at Ron to see if he had woken him up by accident. Ron was snoring lightly in bed, and on the night stand between them the clock read 12:43. Great, only one in the morning and he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep if he wanted to, and in truth he didn't want to. He couldn't stand seeing the events of the third task played out again and again, night after night. He just wanted it to stop. He almost felt like crying; in fact, he could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Rubbing the tears away he decided he needed a glass of water so he made his way to the kitchen. Harry was surprised when he walked to the kitchen and there sitting at the table with a glass of water and a book was Severus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Severus looked up as Harry walked in and went to get a glass of water. The boy who suddenly seemed so much younger then 14 years sat down at the table as well and took a sip of his water.

"What's wrong child? Couldn't sleep?" ask Severus in a very gentle voice. Something told him this was more then a case of insomnia.

"Just not tired, I guess," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Why don't I believe you?" asked Severus softly.

Harry merely shrugged again. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Harry asked a question of his own.

"Why are you up, sir?"

Severus studied the boy for a moment before coming to a decision and answering him. "I had a nightmare, and I find it difficult to get back to sleep immediately afterwards."

"You had a nightmare?"

"Yes, boy, everyone does. Some people have worse nightmares than others, and some people can roll over and go back to sleep after a nightmare while others cannot."

It was silent again for a few more minutes. This time it was Harry who broke the silence.

"I had a nightmare too."

Severus looked at the boy for a moment, something indistinguishable in his eyes. He knew the boy needed rest, but figured the child was afraid to go to sleep again. Severus wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to sleep again either, but it seemed wrong to demand the boy go back to bed immediately when he wouldn't go back to bed anytime soon. With a sigh Severus stood up and took a couple steps towards the living room before turning back to the boy and saying, "come with me."

Harry got up and walked over to the professor not because he wanted to, but because he didn't want to be alone. It was strange really, before he came into the kitchen he didn't even realize he wanted to be near someone, but now that he was he didn't want to be alone again. When he got to Severus's side the potions master placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gently guided him through the living room and outside to the porch. He guided the boy to the swing at the end of the porch and sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for several minutes before Severus once again broke the silence.

"What was your dream about?"

Harry was silent for a moment before answering, "The third task"

"I see."

Silence again, broken only by the breeze moving through the trees and the insects.

"I never want to go back asleep again," stated Harry, tears once again welling up in his big green eyes. He didn't understand why he was suddenly such a baby about a few nightmares.

Looking over at the boy and seeing tears in his eyes Severus felt something strange well up in his chest. He couldn't explain what he did next, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. He gently pulled the boy's head to his shoulder and rested his chin on top of the boys head before responding, "I know the feeling."

And suddenly Harry couldn't keep the tears from falling, they trailed down his cheeks and onto the professor's chest. Severus didn't seem to mind he rearranged his head a bit so that he was more comfortable and talked soothingly to the quietly crying boy next to him, while rubbing his upper arm and smoothing his messy hair.

Harry continued to cry for a while and Severus continued to comfort, but soon he found the boy dozing off and figured it was time to get back to sleep. He gently coaxed the child to stand then led him back to his room. Pulling the covers back Severus got the child to lie down. The instant his head hit the pillow Harry was asleep. Severus covered him up and tucked him in, before he left he straitened out Ron's covers then left closing the door behind him.

Severus felt rather tired again himself and figured he would probably be able to go back to sleep now, but first he wanted to check on the girls. He entered their room and almost laughed. Ginny was sprawled out on the bed the covers hanging over the side while Hermione had kicked her covers off as well, but judging from how she was curled up was cold. He covered the girls back up and made his way to the living room grabbing a blanket along the way.

Severus lay down on the couch and surprisingly enough found himself drifting off to sleep. What seemed like seconds later to Severus he was woken up by his mother telling him get an alarm clock.

…………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well is this believable? They won't all of a sudden be mushy, and understanding and everything I promise. Please review.

Please please please review.

Reposted with corrections


	9. Picnics and Soapy Aftertastes

**Picnics and Soapy Aftertastes**

After everyone had woken up and were in the kitchen Tobias served breakfast. The kids quickly realized where their potions professor learned to cook. It was agreed that since they were going out this afternoon that the chores list would have to be rearranged, so Tobias and Severus were going to take care of the animals as fast as possible while the kids stayed inside with Eileen and continue cleaning the storage room. When breakfast was over Severus was rather proud when Ginny and Harry started clearing the table like they were supposed to without being asked or reminded.

Neither Harry nor Severus mentioned anything about what happened the night before.

Tobias and Severus finished caring for the animals in record time and were soon in the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone. Eileen and the teenagers continued to clean the bedroom out.

"Mrs. Snape…" began Hermione before being interrupted by Eileen.

"Eileen, darling."

"Ma'am?"

"Call me Eileen or Aunt Eileen or something, but not Mrs. Snape."

"Oh…okay…Eileen, you can help them in the kitchen if you want we can clean up in here."

"Thank you for the offer, but they would kick me out of the kitchen. I can't cook to save my life."

"Really?" this time it was Ginny who replied.

"Yes, really; however if any of you would like to go help them I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

Before you could say 'kiss the kook' Harry and Ron were up and heading to the kitchen.

………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………

As Harry and Ron entered the kitchen they were surprised at what they saw: it was a mess. There were bits of food everywhere and small puddles of water on the floor; overall, it looked as though there had been a food fight. Then there eyes settled on the other two occupants of the kitchen. Severus and Tobias stood about two meters away from each other, both had bits of food in their hair and cloths, glaring at one another and despite that the glares weren't directed at them Harry and Ron both shuddered a bit.

Ron cleared his throat gaining the attention of Tobias and Severus, who looked of at them with a look of surprise. The two stared at the boys for a moment then looked back at each other then back at the boys and back at each other before both burst out laughing.

When they two finally stopped laughing and got themselves up off the floor. Severus was the first to speak, "Its not what it looks like."

"Really," started Harry, "because it looks like a food fight to me. What do you think Ron?"

"Hmm… yes, definitely a food fight. Relatively small scale though, you can tell by the fact that while there's food on the floor its not on the ceiling."

While the two boys bantered, Tobias had gone over to the sink and filled a glass with water. Walking over to the boys he dumped it over both their heads.

……………………………………………………………………...……………………………………………………………..

About half an hour after the boys left, Eileen and the girls went to the kitchen to see how things were going. The sight that met their eyes when they entered left them speechless: food was covering the floor in some place where there was water it appeared that a soup was being made and in all the corners of the kitchen there was person armed with a bit of food. Eileen being the brave soul she was walked into the middle of the mess and slowly turned around surveying the scene the way one may survey a war zone. The four figures huddled in corners slowly made their way out and towards the shocked woman. Tobias was the first to reach her, Severus wasn't far behind, but he seemed to be attempting to surreptitiously hide behind his father. The boys seem more concerned with hiding from Hermione and Ginny who had overcome their shock and where glaring at them.

Swallowing hard Tobias was the first to speak, "Its not what it looks like."

Eileen stopped turning and sent her husband a glare that put all others to shame. Severus seeing that his father was an idiot for drawing Eileen's attention to himself, slowly moved away from him. He briefly wondered if he'd have to share the couch with him tonight.

"It looks like a mess. One that you and your accomplices will be cleaning up in the next half hour before Mary, Joshua and the rest of their family arrives. Is it to much to hope that the four of you, amidst this idiotic display, managed to prepare the food?"

"Yes, its all over there," answered Tobias as he pointed to possible the only unscathed part of the room. On a counter there was a picnic basket as well as 4 small coolers, with long straps to put over one's shoulder.

"Clean it up now all four of you," with that finial command Eileen went over to the counter gestured for the girls to come over and handed them each something to carry before leading them out of the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………..

"All right, ladies, just put the stuff down here," said Eileen gesturing to a small coffee table. After the girls did as she asked she continued, "Why don't you go put you bathing suits on you'll probably be swimming sometime this afternoon. Don't bother putting your cloths over them yet, though, you'll need some sunscreen first."

The two girls went to do as they were told and Eileen went to get her bathing suit, and find the sunscreen. When she was finished she went to the girl's room. Ginny had a light blue two piece bikini top and boy shorts. Hermione had a two piece as well, but hers was purple and the top was a halter with bikini bottoms. After the three had sunscreen on Eileen told the girls what to bring with them to the picnic.

"You'll want a large t-shirt and some comfortable trousers once were there once there you can take them off to go swimming and but them back on when your dry."

"I don't think I brought any large t-shirts with me. I had to pack in a hurry," said Hermione.

"Let me see what I can find for you," with that Eileen left, but returned a few minutes latter with two white t-shirts. "These are Tobias's they should do for today."

"Thanks," replied both girls.

"No problem. Now lets go see how our boys are coming along."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the kitchen, the four 'boys' had just completed cleaning up. It hadn't been to difficult since all they really had to do was sweep up the food and mop the floor a little. Just as they finished, Eileen and the girls came in.

"I'm glad you could manage to finish cleaning this mess up. Now why don't you go change, quickly and I'll help you with the sunscreen."

Severus was the first to start leaving the kitchen stopping briefly beside his mother he said, "yes, ma'am," in a slightly mocking voice and kissed her on the cheek.

The boys followed almost running and shouted a respectful 'yes ma'am' as they passed.

Then it was Tobias's turn with his charming smile plastered on his face he walked up to his wife and gave her the deepest most passionate kiss the two girls had ever seen. They could have sworn the room got several degrees warmer, and Eileen appeared to be melting into him. When they finally parted, Tobias's stared strait in her eyes and whispered 'yes, ma'am' then left to change cloths. Eileen, then took a deep breath and straightened before turning to the girls and seeing the smirks on their faces blushed slightly.

"Well…umm…go do… something," as Eileen said this both girls started giggling madly, it wasn't long before Eileen joined in.

Once Eileen stopped giggling she looked at the two girls and still smiling said, "That is why I married him."

This of course caused the two teenage girls to laugh harder.

……………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………….

It didn't take long for the boys to change cloths and as soon as Eileen helped them apply sunscreen they heard a knock at the door.

Tobias opened the door and was immediately attacked by four children once they were done with him they proceeded to attack Eileen by the time they got to Severus, Emily, Mary, and who the teens assumed to be Emily's parents and Mary's husband where all in the house as well.

After everyone was inside and the four children had calmed down introductions where made and the four teenagers learned that they where right in their assumptions. Mary's husband, Joshua was as old as she was, but like his wife seemed to be getting along unassisted despite their advanced years. The four teenagers also learned that Jason's patents had died when he was five so he was sent to live with his grandparents. 13 years ago he had married, and his wife's name was Jennifer. The two had five children. Emily, the oldest, was ten (almost 11) years old. After her came Sarah, who was nine years old. Robin came next, she was seven. The next was a boy of four years named, Alan. The baby was another boy of three years named Timothy.

It wasn't long before they were all out the door and heading to the horse pasture. It took almost twenty minutes to walk across the pasture to the stream where there were several trees along the bank. The teenagers assumed that they would just pick a spot and set up the picnic but as Severus explained to them, there was a spot that they always went where the stream was at its deepest of 10 feet. Once they saw it the teenagers knew it had been worth the walk. There were four large trees that no adult could have reached their arms all the way around creating a very cool area for a picnic. There was a tire swing on one branch furthest away from the river. One of the tree branches hung over the stream and had a rope hanging down from it, when Harry asked Severus what it was for, Severus had looked at him, smiled mischievously, and after putting down the stuff he was carrying took off running towards the rope, grabbed it swung out over the stream and with a yell dropped into the water. Jason soon followed and before long all the kids were in the water leaving the five remaining adults to lay out the blankets and everything else.

A few minutes latter Mary called them all out of the water to dry off a little before they ate. Once everyone was a little dryer they were allowed on the blanket, were stuff for sandwiches was laid out and off to the side a small fire was going.

"Sir," asked Ron, "what's the fire for?"

"Hotdogs," answered Joshua. He then proceeded to show them how to cook hotdogs on an open fire.

After they were done eating the kids all immediately wanted to get back in the water, but, were told to wait a few minutes first, so instead took turns on the tire swing.

Harry couldn't remember every having this much fun especially when it was his turn on the swing and he got pushed around from five different directions, coming dangerously close to the tree trunk a couple of times. When the tire swing got boring, and the kids didn't even listen when the adults told them could get back in the water, instead they played tag with the exception of the two smallest who were being helped swim by various adults in the water.

Far to soon, it seemed, the sun started to go down and it was time for one finial tradition before everyone headed home. Once again a fire was started up and everyone made smores. When they were stuffed beyond capacity they stopped, put out the fire, and after rinsing their hands in the stream began cleaning up.

It was nearly seven be the time the Snape's and their summer guest where home. To the teenager's dismay, with the exception of Hermione, Severus still made them study for an hour. No one was hungry that night due to the smores they had consumed not to long ago, so once they were done studying they teens talked for awhile in the boys' room until Severus came in at eight thirty and told them it was time to get ready for bed.

Ron was the first to protest, "Sir, do we have to, its not even nine yet."

"Yes, you do, and when I said your bedtime is nine I meant I wanted you in bed by nine and considering how long it took to get the four of you ready last night you'll be getting ready earlier tonight and if you still can't seem to be in bed by nine tonight you'll get ready even earlier tomorrow. Now do I have to drag you all to the bathrooms again, or are you going to show some maturity and do it yourselves?"

"We'll do it," answered Harry in an angry yet whinny voice.

Severus studied them for a moment, as if trying to gauge their sincerity, before replying, "I mean it, if I come back in a few minutes and your not doing something to prepare for bed, you will be grounded for three days, longer if during that time you still have trouble going to bed when your told. Do I make myself clear?"

After receiving a 'yes sir' from all four Severus left. Hermione was the first to get up and started walking towards the bathroom followed closely by Ginny leaving only Ron and Harry in the room.

"This isn't fair," said Harry kicking the footboard of the bed he was laying on, "were almost 14 we shouldn't have to go to bed at nine like some toddler."

"I agree, mate, but theirs not much we can do about it."

"We could not go to bed."

"We'd just get in trouble, Harry," said Ron half heartedly.

With that finial statement both boys just laid on their beds thinking, they ignored Ginny when she stuck her head in and told them they could have the bathrooms now and just laid there. This is where Severus found them at ten till nine.

…………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………..

Severus was glad that the girls could follow directions and where ready for bed at fifteen till nine, after telling them they could talk or read or whatever until nine he went to check on the boy's progress. He opened the door to their room and found them lying on their beds not far from where he last left them. He walked between their beds and first grabbed Harry's ear followed by Ron's and dragged them to the bathroom at the end of the hall amidst yelps and cursing. Releasing their ears he pushed both boys into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Before either boy could object he had both their toothbrushes ready and handed them to the boys.

"Brush your teeth now, I'm going to go retrieve your night cloths," with that single order Severus exited the bathroom and returned a moment later to see the two boys brushing their teeth.

"Glad you could follow that simple direction."

After they were done brushing their teeth and washing their faces Severus allowed them a small bit of privacy by turning around while they relieved themselves and changed cloths. Thinking that they were done the two tried to leave the bathroom, but Severus wasn't done quite yet.

"You two aren't going in where yet. There's still the small matter of your cursing to deal with. Will one of you, please, tell me what I told you would happen if you cursed?"

"You said we'd get our mouths washed out with soap," mumbled Ron.

"So I did, and so you shall. Any volunteers to go first?" when he didn't receive a reply Severus chose. "All right, Harry you can go first then."

Grabbing the liquid hand soap off the counter and wetting a washcloth he approached the green eyed boy. "Have either of you had your mouths washed out before?"

"Yes sir," replied Ron his face turning the color of his hair.

"No, sir," replied Harry.

"Ok. The best thing to do is not to get yourself in even more trouble by fighting it, just open your mouth and it'll all be over in a minute. That said, open you mouth, Harry."

With a disgusted look on his face Harry opened his mouth, but Severus only smirked a bit before commenting. "Nice try, boy, put your tongue down." Scowling a bit Harry did as he was told and Severus quickly poured some the soap in his mouth before sticking the wet washcloth in and scrubbing around.

"Okay you can spit now, but don't rinse yet," Severus said, removing the washcloth from the boy's mouth. As Harry finished spitting the professor took a small cup and filled it with about a mouthful of water, handing it the boy he told him what he wanted him to do with it, "swish this around you mouth a bit then spit it out. Its all you get to rinse with so you can go to bed with a nice aftertaste."

Harry did as he was told then it was Ron's turn. Snape repeated the procedure with the red headed boy then escorted them out of the bathroom.

Stopping in front of their door Severus once again gave the boys some very simple directions. "I'm going to go make sure the girls are in bed if your not in bed and under the covers by the time I get back you'll be in even more trouble." After saying that the professor continued down the hall to the girl's room.

Knocking softly before entering the professor was relieved to see both girls in bed with the lights out.

"Thank you two for listening. I know this seems like an unreasonably early hour to be in bed but in a few days you'll see that it not to bad considering you have to be up at five in the morning. Goodnight, ladies, sleep tight."

"Goodnight professor," replied Hermione.

"Night, Uncle Sev," replied Ginny.

Severus's eyebrows rose, before he smiled and left closing the door behind him.

Reaching the boys' room, Severus closed his eyes and sighed before opening the door to see both boys laying in their beds with the lights out.

"Hopefully, we won't be having this problem again, but let me assure you that if it does happen again your punishment will be _far_ worse. Understand?"

Both boys replied with a respectful yes sir.

"Good, as I said earlier your grounded for three days, and you will not be receiving an allowance on Saturday. I'll have more details of what you'll be doing tomorrow, but for now, goodnight boys and sweet dreams."

" 'night, sir," replied Ron.

"Goodnight, sir, and sweet dreams to you too," responded Harry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: another update amazing isn't it. anyway please please please review. I'd love to know what you think of the chapter. And Harry and Ron got in there first bit of trouble so tell me what you think of that. And what you think of Ginny calling snape uncle sev.

In order to tell me anything you need to review.

Please review.

Reposted with corrections


	10. Grounded

**Grounded**

The next morning the four teenagers were, as was becoming the norm, woken up at five. At breakfast Severus told the boys that their first chore would be to take care of the horses and scrub the stables while the girls took care of the other animals. Severus was going into town with his father to purchase another bed for his 'new' room.

Severus and Tobias returned in a couple of hours with a new bed and mattress in the back of the truck. Tobias headed inside while Severus headed towards the stable to check on the boys. When he arrived the two boys where not there, and while the horses had been cared for and the stable partially cleaned it had not been scrubbed from top to bottom as he had instructed. Storming out of the stables he headed back to the house.

As soon as he entered the house Severus went to the kitchen where he found the both boys quietly studying along with Hermione and Ginny. The two boys where sitting next to one another with their backs to Severus. Severus slammed both his hands down on the table between the two boys startling them and causing them to jump.

"What part of scrub the stables didn't the two of you understand," before the boys could answer Severus continued in a much louder voice. "When I tell you to do something I want it done the right way the first time. Now, after you help unload and set up the bed it will time for lunch after lunch you will get back to the stables and do what you should have done the first time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," responded Harry with a gulp.

"Yes, sir," said Ron in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Good now get up and get outside. NOW!"

Without another word the two streaked out of the kitchen Severus followed at a much more sedated pace calling his dad before he walked out the door. Getting the bed inside wasn't too difficult; in fact; it probably would have gone faster if the two awkward teenage boys had stopped tripping all over the place. Eventually the bed was in place and Severus moved all his stuff in there. Lunch was relatively short and quite.

"So," Severus addressed the girls, "any plans for this afternoon?"

"Well," began Ginny, "I wouldn't mind going into the town for a while. What about you 'Mione?"

"Sounds good to me."

Severus nodded, "Anything specific you plan to do there?"

With a shrug Hermione responded, "Not really just explore a bit."

"Ok just make sure you stay in the town, no going to anyone's house, I gave you the phone number so call if you need anything or if you change your plans and don't forget to be back by what time?"

"Seven," both girls answered in unison.

"Very good, now go have fun." With that the two girls headed towards the door casting a brief sympathetic look at the boys.

"Wait a second girls," Tobias stopped them before walked out the door. "I need you to stop by Jacob's Supply Store and place an order for me." As he said this Tobias got up found a piece of paper and jotted something down on it before handing it to Hermione. "Just give this to Jacob or whoever's at the counter and tell them that I need it by Wednesday. Okay?"

"Sure thing, sir," replied Ginny reading the note over Hermione's shoulder.

"Thank you now get out of here." With that the two headed out the door.

"I assume," asked Severus, "that that was an order for the shingles for the barn?"

"You assumed, right. And I know your going to have so much fun re-shingling the barn."

Ignoring his father's comment Severus turned to the two boys, and, resisting the urge to rub his temples, Severus said, "Hurry up and finish so you can finish cleaning the stables, when your through with that all the boxes need to put in the attic."

"Yes, sir," was the sullen reply.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry and Ron where in the stables scrubbing away, they had only been there for about 20 minutes, when Tobias came in with a chair and a book placing his chair so he could prop his feet up on the door fame he sat down and began reading. "Don't mind me I'm just here to supervise, so get back work."

With a groan the two boys went back to scrubbing every inch of the stables.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

While the boys where scrubbing horse manure off the stable floor Hermione and Ginny were in town attempting to get to know some of the other teenagers in town. Once the two had arrived in town they went strait to Jacobs Supply Store to place the order for Tobias.

The older attendant at the counter introduced himself as Jacob to the two young ladies and after introductions and pleasantries took the order. "Well, you tell Tobias it'll ready for him by noon tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," replied Hermione, "have a good day."

"You to lassies," bid the elderly gentleman waving to the two girls as they left the shop.

Once the order was placed the two girls just started to walk up the street stopping in a few stores on the way. When they came to the small hospital at the end of the street they turned to start walking the other way. The two girls were so busy talking they didn't even notice the cute, brown haired, and hazel eyed boy running out of the hospital until the three collided.

"I'm so sorry," apologized the boy, helping Ginny up, "are you all right."

Getting up Ginny was about to start yelling at him to watch where he was going until she got a good look at him. Instead of yelling all Ginny could manage was a breathless, "I'm fine."

Hermione smirking at her friends distress came to her rescue, "We're okay, how about you? And what were you doing running out of the hospital like that?"

"My dad's a nurse, and I needed to ask him something, but I don't care for hospitals to much so I try to get in and out as fast as possible. You two must be the new kids staying with the Snape's."

"Yeah," Ginny seemed to have recovered from her coyness, "how did you know?"

"Emily, and this is a small town, but mostly Emily."

"Ahh," said Ginny as though this explained everything, which it did.

"Yeah," the boy smiled displaying strait white teeth, almost making both girls melt into the sidewalk. "My name's Nick, by the way."

"I'm Ginny."

"Hermione."

"Good to meet you, I'm heading to meet some friends outside of the Grocer's, want to come?"

"Sounds good to me, what about you Ginny?"

"Perfect."

With that the three made there way to the Grocer's.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, at the farm the boys had finished cleaning the stables and headed back to the house for their next assignment. Once there they got ready to put the boxes in the attic when they were stopped by Severus.

"My mother has decided that since the attic hasn't been thoroughly cleaned in a long time it needs to be done, so we need to get everything out of the attic, go through it see what to keep and what to get rid of, clean the attic, and then put everything we're keeping back. Okay?"

" 'We', sir," asked Harry slightly confused, "Are you going to help?"

"Yes, I am. There's quite a lot to go through and you two might not know what to get rid of and what to keep, but don't worry, boy, there's plenty more for the two of you to do in the next two days all by yourselves."

With a groan Harry and Ron followed Severus who had turned and was headed towards the attic.

……………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………

At 6:56 the door to the house burst open and Hermione and Ginny stumbled inside, out of breath and clutching the stitch in their sides, they had, obviously, been running. Eileen and Tobias were in the living room reading and didn't even look up as the two girls came in and collapsed on the couch.

"Lose track of time girls?" asked Tobias, never looking away from the book he was reading.

"Yes sir… we … had to… run… all the way… here," was the halting reply as Hermione tried to catch her breath.

It was silent in the room for a moment as the girls caught their breath, then the door opened again and Severus walked in followed by Ron and Harry, who looked exhausted, but before the two boys could collapse beside the girls Severus's voice stopped them.

"Just what do you think your doing?"

"Resting," said Ron, "we're done for today right?"

"Not just yet, now go clean up a bit then come to the kitchen to help with dinner."

With a groan and some muttering the two teenage boys headed to the bathroom.

"What was that?" asked the stern potions master.

"Yes, sir," answered the two in unison and immediately stopped grumbling.

……………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………..

After dinner Harry and Ron studied for awhile, having already study for about half and hour earlier they didn't need to study for a full hour, before the exhausted boys stumbled away from their work and prepared for bed without being asked. Hermione and Ginny had finished studying earlier, but Hermione decided to study for a while anyway and Ginny told the adults what they did that day before studying with Hermione until it was time for them to get ready for bed.

At fifteen till nine Severus went to check on the kids to see if they where ready for bed yet and if not how much longer it would take. Hermione and Ginny were in their pajamas talking when Severus knocked on the door and came into their room.

"Just about ready for bed, lassies?"

"Yes sir," said Ginny, "but we still have fifteen minutes right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure there weren't any problems. I'll be back at nine and I want to see both of you in bed with the lights out. Understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev," replied both of his girls with smiles and exaggerated looks of innocents on their faces.

With a smile Severus shook his head a bit and left his girls to go check on his boys.

Severus hoped his boys had learned something already and were…_ wait, **his boys **and **his girls**…since when do I consider those spoiled brats mine._ Severus stopped just outside the boys' door and shook his head a little to clear his odd thoughts before knocking and entering their room.

If it had been a physical possibility Severus's mouth would have literally hit the floor. Not only were Harry and Ron ready for bed they were each in their own beds reading a magazine.

"I must have stepped into an alternate universe or something," said Severus after the initial shock wore off.

"See, Ron, I told you we were portkeyed to another universe, even he noticed it," said Harry gesturing towards the professor.

"Cute, Harry, I just came to ensure that there weren't any more problems tonight." At this both boys blushed and looked down at their covers. "Seeing as there aren't I'll leave and get ready for bed myself I'll be back at nine to make sure your still in bed and the lights are out. Ok?"

"Yes, sir," answered both boys.

……………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………..

As promised, at nine 'o' clock Severus went to check on his girls who were in bed with the lights out after making sure they were tucked in Severus went to check on his boys.

The two teen boys were in bed with the lights out also.

Walking over to Ron first Severus smoothed out the boy's covers and made sure he was tucked in, surprising Ron to the point of speechlessness, while speaking to the boy. "I'm glad the two of you decided to follow the rules. I'm sure none of us wanted a repeat of what happened last night. Now get to sleep the two of you are going to be very busy tomorrow." Severus then moved over to Harry's bed and tucked him in just as he had Ron and the girls. "I have several things in store for you tomorrow that I'm sure the two of you will absolutely love, and I know you won't complain about at all." Walking back to the door Severus paused at the door for a moment. "If you need anything you know where to find me. Goodnight, lads, pleasant dreams."

"Night Uncle Sev," responded a very sleepy Ron.

"Pleasant dreams" was Harry's equally tired reply.

Tired and feeling rather proud of _his_ charges Severus bid his parents goodnight and turned in as well.

…………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………….

The next day went pretty much as the day before had with the exception that after lunch Tobias, Severus, and all four of the teenagers drove into town to pick up the supply's from Jacob's. Of course the kids where a little put out when they realized that after the stuff was in the back of the truck they would have to walk back home. Once home the truck was unloaded and the girls went into town again to meet up with Nick and a few others while the boys had to stay and help with the roof. They didn't finish the roof that afternoon and where told that, that was what they would be working on again tomorrow. The girls were back by six and did various things until bed time. The boys where more tired today then yesterday and readily got into bed as did the girls.

……………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Hi guys. I'm going to try and update once a week but it might not always work out that way. I suggest you just add this story to your alerts which you can do as you review. So please review. In the next chapter the girls are going to get in trouble. Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions you may have.

Please Review.


	11. Real Trouble

Warning: Contains Corporal Punishment if you don't like don't read

**Real Trouble**

It was the Sunday afternoon following the boys' bedtime disaster and they hadn't been grounded since Wednesday. The barn roof had been finished on Saturday by Tobias and Severus with the help of all four teenagers. That afternoon the four teens where going into town to meet up with their new friends including Nick.

Nick soon found them with his charming smile, and they soon found themselves walking around meeting up with other friends as they walked around town.

"Hey," started Nick, "do you all want to come to a little party at my place tomorrow. My parents are going out of town to a funeral and won't be back till late Tuesday, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

"Sure," answered Ginny, "it sounds great. What time?"

"six 'o' clock,"

"We'll be there," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

At Hermione's answer Ron and Harry shot each other concerned looks. For some reason they didn't see Severus allowing them to go to this unsupervised party especially after their curfew.

"I won't be," said Rhea, a small strawberry blond girl with green eyes, "my parents would never let me go."

"To bad," shrugged Nick.

Their conversation drifted away from the party and soon the teenagers where discussing other things.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

At dinner that night Hermione asked Severus about going to Nick's part.

"Absolutely not," was Severus's stern reply to Hermione's request.

"but sir…" began Ginny but was interrupted by Severus.

"I said no. You will not be attending an unsupervised party. If Nick's parents were there it would be a different story."

"Nothings going to happen, it is just a party." Hermione said in a slightly raised voice.

"Do not raise your voice to me young lady. My answer is no and nothing will change my mind. End Of Discussion."

"Yes, sir," answered Harry and Ron while Hermione and Ginny pushed their food around on their plates and stabbed viciously at their chicken. The boys were kind of disappointed, but hadn't really expected Severus to let them go anyway. The girls however where furious. Hermione's parents let her go to unsupervised parties all the time she couldn't understand what the big deal was. Ginny just wanted to go with Nick he was the cutest boy in town and she stood a lot better chance to hook up with him if she were at his party.

…………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………

That night Severus went to check on the teenagers at nine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened with the boys. But Severus decided to explain his decision to them anyway.

"I know you wanted to go to that party, but having a bunch of unsupervised, overly animated, hormonal teenagers in the same room together for an extended amount of time is not a good idea. I'd even wager that if Nick's parents find out about the party that he'll be in a lot of trouble. I'm sorry you're disappointed, but it's just not safe."

"Its okay sir," shrugged Harry, "I didn't really expect you to let us go anyway."

"Yeah," commented Ron, "it's Hermione and Ginny that are really mad right now.

Severus sighed, "I know. Well, lads, good night and sweet dreams."

Entering the girls' room Severus was meet with two very cold shoulders, it seemed as though there was a draft in the room.

Sighing Severus began explaining his decision to the girls as well. "It's not the end of the world. There will be plenty of other parties for you to go to, but who knows what could happen at an unsupervised party. It's not safe."

"How do you know?" snapped Hermione.

"because I've been to them."

"yeah thirty years ago," scoffed Ginny.

"closer to twenty actually and while the styles and fads may have changed since then teenagers haven't."

"whatever"

"I'm getting very tired of your attitudes. Go to sleep and tomorrow you had better have your attitudes under control. Goodnight lassies, pleasant dreams."

After his charges where in bed Severus went to bed himself, but sleep didn't come easily. 'yes I've been to those sorts of parties before' he thought 'we'll just one really, but they're all pretty much the same.'

_**Flashback**_

_Severus was fifteen and home for the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts. Jason and he had been invited to a party and the best part was that the kid's parents wouldn't be there. He was determined to go. He parents had said no of course, but what did they know. The night of the party came and after his parents went to bed Severus snuck out of his and his brother's bedroom window._

_The party wasn't that great most of the people invited couldn't come so only about ten people where there. It was the early 70's so there were some drugs and alcohol, but he didn't try any after all he had to be back home before three if he wanted to convince his parents he was in bed all night and if he had a hangover they were sure to notice. Overall it had been rather boring nothing like he had expected it to be. At about 1:30 in the morning he headed home. When he saw that the living room light was on he knew his parents had found him missing. Swallowing hard he stoically entered the house and wasn't surprised to see his mother sitting in one of the straight back chairs from the kitchen waiting for him in the living room with a wooden spoon clutched tightly in her hand._

"_did you enjoy the party?" asked his mother. Severus knew that denying that he had gone would just get him in more trouble so he swallowed hard and answered._

"_Not really,"_

"_So going isn't going to be worth the spanking your about to get?"_

_Not trusting his voice Severus shook his head no._

"_Come here, boy,"_

_Severus slowly moved towards his mother, he wished his father would have caught him instead. While his parents agreed on when and how to punish their children their methods where different. His father's punishments where only one of three things: you were either grounded (for small infractions), switched (something very rare, in fact 15 year old Severus had never been switched), or he spanked you with his hand, and it was always in private. His mother was much worse. She used anything to spank you: a slipper, hairbrush, belt (very rarely, Severus had had only one experience with it a couple of years ago), a wooden spoon, or a paddle. And she didn't care if it was private or not, something that had caused him much embarrassment in the past._

_Once he reached her she tugged his trousers down and somehow maneuvered the teenager across her lap and allowing him his shorts brought the spoon down hard on his bottom. Even though he knew it was no good Severus tried for as long as possible not to make a sound, but it was useless and before long he was bawling and begging his mother to stop. But Eileen wasn't through yet, she continued to bring the spoon down hard on her son's bottom. she intended to make sure her youngest son would think a hundred times before disobeying her or going to one of those parties again…_

_**End Flashback**_

'And it worked to' thought Severus as he lay in his bed, he never again went to a party that his parents had forbidden him to go to. Before drifting off to sleep he thought about how he would have to deter his charges from going.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day came and the girls were determined as ever to get to the party despite Severus's warning against it. They tried to get the boys involved in the plan, but they refused to disobey their guardian again.

That afternoon when the kids where in town Ginny and Hermione convinced Harry and Ron to get home before seven, but made them promise not to tell the professor where they were. The girls planned to be back by about 10 and said they would face the professor's wrath then. Neither of the girls was overly concerned about what their professor would do to them when they got back they just wanted to get to the party. Besides if he saw them come back in one piece he would realize he was wrong and allow them to go another party next time.

They girls arrived at the party at about six and were surprised by the small number of people there, but they assumed more were coming. Hermione quickly got bored was only staying to prove a point to the professor. Ginny however was not bored, true the party was less then exciting, but the host was more then enough entertainment. by eight 'o' clock Ginny found herself in Nick's room having a make-out session. While Ginny was occupied in Nick's room Hermione was in the living room talking until there was a knock on the door. Someone went to answer it, and on the other side was a fuming Severus Snape.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus was furious when seven thirty rolled around and the girls still weren't back. It didn't take him long to figure out where they were, but decided to ask the boys anyway.

"Do you know where Hermione and Ginny went after the four of you split up?" asked Severus towering over the two boys.

"Yes, sir," began Ron and continued before the potions master could reprimand them for not saying something sooner. "but they made us promise not to tell you."

"and you made that promise why? Never mind we'll discuss it latter first I'm going to get the girls," and with that Severus stormed out the door.

It was a little after eight when he arrived in the truck at Nick's house and knock on the door only to be let in by an unsuspecting teenager. He walked straight in and spotted Hermione immediately, "where's Ginny?"

Hermione saw the look of fury on Severus's face and realized immediately that they had made a huge mistake. Pointing towards Nick's room she practically whispered "in there, sir."

Severus through open the door, but wasn't expecting what he saw. Sitting on the bed was Nick with Ginny on his lap. Her hands appeared to be on his but and his were up her shirt. Grabbing two ears he separated the two and dragged them into the living room pushing them down on the couch. A couple of the teenagers had left when they saw the professor come in but the rest were continuing to talk as though nothing was going on. In his best professor voice that sent shivers up the spines of every Hogwarts student he spoke to the room.

"SILENCE. Everyone come over here now and sit down." The couch and the chairs quickly filled up with kids and many sat on the floor. Including his two girls and the young host there where thirteen kids left at the party. "stay here and don't make a sound" with that order Severus went and did a quick search of the house to ensure that no other young couple had found a good make-out spot. He didn't find any more teenagers but did find a cordless phone. Walking back to the children he walked up to a small boy with glasses.

"what's your phone number?" he growled out.

"760-3308" was the meek reply

As the phone rang Severus once again addressed the boy, "Your name?"

"Jeremy Miller"

It was silent for a moment longer before there was answer on the phone that was loud enough for the teenagers to hear.

"Hello" answered a male voice on the other end.

"Hello, Mr. Miller, correct?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Severus Snape, at the moment I'm at the Jackson's residence with your son. Their unsupervised party has ended and he needs a ride."

"What party."

"I'm sure he'll be more then happy to tell you about it when you arrive."

"I'm on my way."

Turning to the teen girl next to Jeremy he asked her what her name was.

"please, sir, don't call my parents."

"its either your parents or I call the police and they can find your parents for you while you sleep in a jail cell. Now tell me your name and number."

After she told him her name and number Severus called her parents and after a very similar conversation to the one with Mr. Miller moved on to the next teenager. After calling all their parents Severus removed two teen girls from a chair they where sharing, before sitting down and addressing the room. "Your parents are on the way, you will all sit quietly right where you are. There will be no talking you all need to think about what you did and the consequences you are about to face."

By the time the first parent arrived to pick up their child a couple of them where in tears. As each parent arrived Severus told them what he knew of the party, shook hands with the thankful parents and made promises to call those that he knew before the end of summer. When the only teenagers left where Hermione, Ginny, and Nick, Severus once again addressed them. "Nick, do you have any one to stay with while your parents are out of town."

"No," answered Nick as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Did they give you a number where you could reach them."

"No,"

"Do. Not. Lie to me, boy."

Swallowing hard Nick answered in a very small voice "on the fridge."

Severus walked into the kitchen found the number and dialing walked back into the living room.

"Hello," was the answer on the other side of the line.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson, my name is Severus Snape, I'm currently at your home where your son has been hosting a party. I found him in his room in… let's say a… compromising position with a young lady."

The teenagers in the room heard something on the other side of the line but couldn't quite make it out.

"Yes, of course…. He told me there was no one for him to stay with…. Really…. Yes, here he is."

Severus handed the phone to Nick who hardly said hello before his mother started yelling at him over the line. When she was through Nick hung up the phone and looked down at the floor.

"get your things, boy. I'm taking you to your aunt's."

A few minutes latter and Nick was in the back of the truck and the girls where up front with the professor. Hermione had tried to say something, but before she could Severus said 'silence' and the girls where inclined to obey. After dropping Nick off Severus drove back home it was nearly 10 by the time they got there, and both girls were crying quietly.

Walking into the house Severus turned to the girls and instead of yelling like they expected Severus spoke to them in a very quite voice that made the girls wish he had yelled, "I am very, very, disappointed in both of you." Severus was silent for a moment as the girls burst into tears and sobs. "Go to bed now. I'll deal with you tomorrow.

"Yes, sir," responded both girls between sobs.

……………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………..

The girls couldn't sleep. They knew they screwed up big time and where mentally kicking themselves for being so stupid in the first place. Ginny clearly remembered the threat Severus had made a week ago, about spanking them if they did something stupid and she was sure that she and Hermione where in for a long session with a wooden spoon. Just thinking about it made her squirm around in bed a bit, and Hermione had never received a spanking before, Ginny felt sorry for her, she was in for one hell of a surprise. Hermione wasn't any better off then Ginny; she knew they where in trouble and couldn't imagine what heir punishment would be like. How could she have been so stupid, disobeying a teacher and temporary guardian to go to some stupid, dull, party?

Down the hall Severus was having trouble getting to sleep also. There wasn't a doubt in his mind as to how he would punish his wayward girls, but he didn't know what to do about Harry and Ron. On one hand, they had listened to him and not gone to the party, but they knew the girls where going and didn't tell him. When he asked them where the girls were they didn't tell him because they promised the girls they wouldn't tell: he admired their loyalty, but that loyalty could have cost the girls if it where a more dangerous situation. Finally, convincing himself that it would be easier to determine what to do with the boys if he had some sleep he dozed off.

…………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Severus woke the teenagers that morning Hermione and Ginny looked as though they hadn't slept at all. Harry and Ron appeared well rested but seemed a bit nervous. Breakfast was an interesting affair, Severus, while calmer then the night before still seemed angry. Hermione and Ginny kept glancing at him and looked as if they where ready to burst into tears at any moment. Harry and Ron seemed rather put out and nervous, but not overly concerned. While Tobias and Eileen pretended to be blissfully ignorant of what was going on.

After breakfast Tobias and Eileen insisted they would take care of the animals today and left Severus alone with the four teenagers.

"Go to your rooms," said Severus quietly, and the teenagers did as they wear told without a word.

Just a couple of minutes after the boys arrived in their room Severus came in. directing the boys to sit on Ron's bed; he sat on Harry's so he was facing them.

"I'm rather proud of both you. You did as I said and didn't go to the party and because of that I'm not going to punish you," at this the two boys released a sigh, "but you should have told me where the girls were going the second you found out. What if something had happened at the party and you didn't know about it, and if I hadn't known where they were something bad could have happened to them. I realize you were trying to keep a promise, but you should not make promises like that in the first place. As I said you will not be punished _this time_ but if it happens again you'll get the same punishment as the girls. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," responded both boys nodding their head. They were incredibly relieved that they would not be punished.

"Good, now go help with the animals and ask my parents to take you riding or something."

"Sure thing Uncle Sev," said Harry in an attempt to get the professor to smile. It worked, for some reason Severus found himself smiling every time one of the kids called him that. The two boys left and Severus's smile quickly faded when he realized he still had to deal with the girls.

Before going to their room he stopped by the kitchen. Entering the girls' room he found both of them sitting on their beds contemplating their covers, sighing he walked over to the desk and pulled out the armless chair, placing the wooden spoon from the kitchen on the desk he sat down facing the girls.

"I'm sure you already know that you will be punished and what your punishment is going to be, so first why we don't discuss what you're being punished for. Any ideas Hermione?"

"For going to a party,"

"What kind of party?"

"One that wasn't supervised,"

"That's one. Any thoughts, Ginny?"

"Disobeying you,"

"That's two. Anything else?"

Both girls where silent.

"How about forcing Harry and Ron into a position that forced them to either lie or risk letting you get hurt."

"But we weren't hurt," said Hermione indignantly.

"You could have been. Especially you, Ginny, do you even realize what you where doing with that boy that you've know for less then a week?"

"We were just kissing,"

"Really, because last time I checked 'just kissing' didn't involve having hands up a shirt or down someone's pants. That sounds more like getting felt up."

Ginny looked away from the professor, her face turning red.

Severus got up from his chair and walked over to her, sitting down on her bed he took her chin in his hand and turned her face so he was looking her in the eyes. "Darling, I know that its hard to say no when something feels good, but you have to sometimes, because if you get carried away you will end up doing something you regret and you won't be able to take it back. You haven't even turned thirteen yet, you still have a long ways to go and plenty of time to find someone who cares about you and that you care about in return." Letting go of her chin but still looking in her eyes Severus continued, "Do you even care for Nick?"

"Yeah…I guess, he's cute, and sweet and funny and…" Ginny stopped unable to find the right words and slightly embarrassed that she was discussing this with her professor.

"And you want to get to know him better?" asked Severus.

Ginny nodded.

"But are you ready to have sex with him?"

"Not really, no,"

"As I said, lass, I know it's difficult but you must learn when enough is enough and to stop yourself before doing something you will regret. Okay?"

" 'Kay" said a tearful Ginny.

Getting up from Ginny's bed Severus went back to the chair by the desk and sat down. "If there's nothing else to discuss," Severus paused to see if the girls had anything to say, "Its time to get your punishment over with," as he said this last part Severus picked the spoon up off the desk then turned back to the girls. "Any volunteers?"

Not surprised by their silence Severus decided who would go first himself. "Ginny, come over here please."

Ginny slowly slid off her bed and began the slow torturous walk to Severus. Before she even made it to him he reached forward and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him and over his lap. Before Ginny even realized she was over his lap the first smack of the spoon hit her bottom, out of instinct she reached her right hand back to prevent another smack, but Severus merely used his left hand to pin her wrist down out of the way. It didn't take long for Ginny to start sobbing and begging the professor to stop, but her pleas where ignored. Severus was determined to make this a memorable spanking. After several minutes, Severus stopped spanking, and released her right hand to start gently rubbing circles on her back until her sobs lessened. He gently turned her over, causing her to whimper a bit when her sore bottom contacted his lap. He held her like a small child and allowed her to cry for as long as she needed as he spoke quietly to her and comforted her. After a few minutes she had almost stopped crying entirely and Severus gently eased her off his lap told her to go lay down on her bed for a few minutes.

As soon as Ginny was on her bed Severus turned his attention to Hermione. "Come here, Hermione."

"Sir, please…"

"Now, before you find yourself in even more trouble."

Hermione slid off the bed, but because her bed was closer to the professor she only took a couple of steps before he reached out and grabbed her wrist as he had done to Ginny and pulled her across his lap. Before she had time to gain her equilibrium she felt the first smack on her bottom, she gasp and attempted to squirm away but the professors grip was vice like and she couldn't get away before the second, and third smacks came down on her poor bottom. She realized it wasn't the actual smack that hurt it was the slight pain that followed it coupled with continuous smacks the pain grew and spread until she thought her bum was on fire. This hurt more then she imagined it could. By the 10th smack she was sobbing freely and pleading for it to stop. Severus ignored her pleas as he had Ginny's both of these girls would remember these spankings and would defiantly think long and hard about disobeying him so brusquely again. Eventually Severus stopped spanking and put the spoon down on the desk before turning Hermione over and holding her as he had Ginny not long ago. It took Hermione a little longer to stop crying, but it was her first spanking so that was to be expected.

When both girls where in their beds Severus told them what the rest of their punishment would be, "all right, you're going to stay in here until lunch. After lunch, you two can start whitewashing the fence. Until then just lie in bed and think about your behavior and how you can improve it so this doesn't happen again. Your grounded for one week."

"Yes, sir," came two soft replies.

"Good, I'll call you when lunch is ready," with that Severus left closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed Ginny got up from bed and walked over to the full length mirror on the closet door pulling down her pants and underwear she surveyed the damage to her bottom. It was still red, but even as she looked it was turning pink. She pulled up her underwear and pants doing a little dance as the material came in contact with her backside. Ginny returned to bed and it was Hermione's turn to inspect the damage. Her bottom looked about the same as Ginny's though slightly redder, because it hadn't been as long since her punishment ended. After both girls were in bed they soon drifted off to sleep given that they hadn't gotten much the night before.

………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: so what do you think? My longest chapter yet. Review and let me know. Please review.

Reposted with corrections


	12. Aftereffects and Sisters

**I GOT A BETA. YEAH. **Many thanks to my new beta Asorel

**Aftereffects and Sisters**

Severus was in the kitchen, when Tobias came in at about nine 'o' clock. Seeing his youngest son staring at the table Tobias knew he had finished punishing the girls.

"Where's everyone else?" Severus asked quietly, never looking up from the table.

"Eileen's taking the boys riding," replied Tobias, just as quietly.

Severus just nodded.

"It's not as easy as you thought, huh?"

"They're not even my kids and I feel… not guilty for doing it because they, without a doubt, deserved it but…"

"Empathic?"

"Yes," Severus finally looked up from the table at his father who was coming across the kitchen to sit down beside him. "I hurt them; granted it was just a spanking and most of the sting is probably gone by now, but still…I hurt them."

"True, but think of what could have happened to them Sev, by causing them a little sting in their backsides your keeping them from causing more damage to themselves latter."

"I know, but still…"

"It hurts you here," Tobias said placing a hand over his heart.

"Yes."

Tobias was quiet for a moment as he watched his son, his youngest child, his boy; well he wasn't much of a boy any more. He was a grown man with a life all his own. "It's worth it. All the heart ache, fighting, punishing, and tears. Its worth all of it and a thousand times more to see them grow up into good people with bright futures and to see just how good of people they've become: it's worth every painful moment. You see them as adults, watch as they overcome everything that life throws at them and it fills you with an unimaginable amount of pride to know you had a _small_ part in making them who they are. You watch when they make mistakes some they can fix others they can't and watch as they grow and learn. And it hurts, sometimes it's like having your heart ripped out and put through a cheese grinder, but in the end it's worth it. All of it."

"All of it?" asked Severus with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The same twinkle that had given Tobias many of his gray hairs.

Tobias laughed. It was a sound that Severus didn't even realize he had been missing all the time he had been away.

"Yes, boy, every bit of it. Though you couldn't pay me to do it again."

"Wonderful! Thanks, _dad_!" responded Severus sarcastically.

"You're welcome, boy."

They were silent for a moment before Severus spoke once more, "Thanks dad, really."

Tobias raised his eyebrow, "For what?"

Severus shrugged and that damned twinkle came back before he answered, "All of it."

"Ah…your welcome,"

Just then Tobias and Severus heard the sound of a car door slam. Curious, they got up and headed to the door. Tobias opened it just as a tall, very pregnant women with slightly longer than shoulder length black hair was about to knock.

She looked surprised for a moment before smiling, "Hi dad, hi Sev, how've been?"

Tobias swore that his heart stopped; his little girl, his oldest child was on his doorstep; pregnant, without a wedding ring or even a boyfriend on her arm.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow before responding, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Watch it, bro; I can still kick your butt."

"True, but if I start running and you gave chase in your condition, you would never be able to catch me."

The woman sent Severus a glare to rival his own, but before either could say anything else Tobias found his voice.

"You're pregnant." It was a statement.

"That's what it is," said Severus snapping his fingers, "I knew something was different but it couldn't put my finger on it."

Without tearing his eyes off his daughter, Tobias smacked Severus upside his head.

"Oww,"

"Dad, please let me explain," implored Becka.

With a sigh Tobias gestured for her to come inside while Severus grabbed her two suitcases.

"Where's mum?" asked Becka, sitting down on the sofa.

"Riding with Harry and Ron," answered Severus.

"Who?"

"It's a long story, Becka; I'll go explain, then, so we don't have to do it later."

And explain Severus did, he told his big sister everything that had happened, starting at the beginning of the triwizard tournament up to the spanking he gave the girls earlier that day. He had just finish when Eileen and the boys came in.

"Hi mum," said Becka, slightly startled Eileen looked over at her daughter and smiled, then her smile faded slightly and her eyes grew wide.

"Becka?" was all that she said as she walked over to hug her daughter.

"She'll explain after lunch mum," said Severus, "but I for one am hungry and I'm sure the kids are to, so we should eat first."

Tobias and Eileen agreed and Tobias went to make sandwiches while Severus got the girls. Becka was introduced to the four teenagers at lunch and entertained them with stories of Severus when he was a kid. After lunch Harry and Ron went into the town while Hermione and Ginny whitewashed the fence.

Once the four adults where all sitting comfortably in the living room Beck finally explained, "I met a guy and we went out a few times; I really, really, liked him, and one thing led to another and we moved in together. Several months ago when I had just I found out I was pregnant, he came home and … he hit me." At this statement Becka look around at her family to see their reactions, before she continued. As she expected her mother was looking at her sympathetically, her dad still had a shocked look on his face, and Severus looked like he was about to go hunt the bastard down and kill him in the most painful way possible. "I walked out right then and stayed at the Leaky Caldron for the night; I went back the next morning to get my things and told him I was leaving. He said 'good', and started screaming at me and calling me names and saying that the baby wasn't his. He finally calmed down long enough for me to get an oath that would extinguish his parental rights to my baby. I've been staying with friends since then, but I just recently found a little cottage outside of London and I'm looking into buying it, but the baby's due next month and I thought you all should know and I really wanted to be here with you when it's born. If you'll have me, that is?"

"Of course, baby girl," her father finally seemed to overcome his shock. "After all we let Severus back in and your not nearly as much trouble as he is."

Everyone chuckled a bit at this except Severus who had a look of pure fury on his face. "His name?"

"Severus…" began Becka but Severus interrupted her.

"His name, I'm going to kill the son of a bitch! So give me his name, now!"

"No, its over Sev, he's gone, he'll never hurt me or the baby, but I promise that if I ever see him again I'll call you and you can give the word torture a whole new meaning. Deal?"

"Fine, deal," said Severus grudgingly as he shook hands with his sister.

"Well," began Eileen, "now that that's settled we need to figure out where everyone is going to sleep."

One of the 'projects' that Tobias had put on the list for his son to do while they were on holiday was to add an extra room to the house. Seeing as the barn roof was done Tobias couldn't see a better time to start on the extra room. Becka would be staying in the room as soon as it was built. Until then it was decided that unless Severus wanted to sleep in the attic he would have to share a room with his sister; neither brother nor sister were pleased with this. Tobias had told them to think of it as motivation. With a scowl on his face and a finial glare at his sister Severus followed his father out to the truck so they could go buy two beds that would fit in the small room and move the bigger one to the attic.

Becka was a Wizarding Architect, so she was able to draw up some plans for the house while Tobias and Severus where gone. With her mother, the two decided that instead of adding a single room they could add three by extending the hall and it wouldn't be much more difficult then adding a single room; of course, they would also need another bathroom. Now, the family wouldn't be doing all the work themselves, but the good thing about living in a small town was that you could be good friends with an electrician and a plumber; with their help and the help of others it would only take about two weeks to add the rooms.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, good news i got a beta. many many many thanks to Asorel.

Please please review.


	13. Real Trouble 2

**Real Trouble 2**

By the time the girls had begun whitewashing the fence Harry and Ron had reached the town and where still discussing the arrival of Becka. Both were in agreement that the house was getting smaller. They decided to head to the creamery and grab an ice-cream, on the way they were surprised to see Nick talking to Rhea. Shocked that Nick wasn't in trouble for the party the night before they wanted to see what was up, but as soon as Nick saw them he got visibly angry.

"You bastards," shouted Nick at Harry and Ron, "it's all your fault; if you had just kept your mouths shut everything would have been fine."

"We didn't say anything," protested Ron.

"Whatever, just get out of my face."

"Honestly," interrupted Rhea, "Nick, you're being an ass! They didn't have any thing to do with it."

"Like hell they didn't," said a large boy joining the group, named Scott, "I was there, if they hadn't told Mr. Snape about the party then he wouldn't have come and called my parents, and I wouldn't have got my ass whipped!"

"You shouldn't have had the party in the first place," insisted Rhea then turning towards Harry and Ron continued, "Come on lets go find something else to do." She had barely taken a step when Nick reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Hey, let her go," commanded Harry.

"Why should I?" mocked Nick, before whispering something in Rhea's ear that made her go slightly pale while struggling to get out of Nicks grasp.

"Didn't you hear, let go of her!" said Ron pushing Nick, causing him to lose his grip on Rhea.

"Watch it dipshit," said Scott pushing Ron.

Harry always the first to defend a friend pushed Scott, not that he had much affect, and before long all four boys were involved in a fist fight. Ron had no idea how long they where fighting, but before he could knock all of Nicks teeth out (or Nick could knock all his out) he felt hands pulling them apart.

Once all the boys were being restrained, by various people, the single policeman, who was restraining Harry, spoke, "Alright boys, enough is enough, let's get you down to the station and call your parents."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once at the station the boys' minor scraps and cuts were taken care of and all their parents, or guardians in Harry and Ron's case, were called. Becka had picked up the phone when the officer called the Snape house. She told the officer it might be awhile before someone could come get them since Tobias and Severus had the truck.

Nick's aunt was the first to arrive, she escorted him out saying things like 'Just wait till your parents get home' and 'I'm sure they'll have something to say'. Nick didn't seem too concerned.

Scott's mother was next all she said to him was 'wait till I get you home, boy, your in for a long secession with my hairbrush.' Scott seemed remorseful and even apologized to the officer for the inconvenience before he left.

As Becka said Harry and Ron did have to wait a while before Severus was there to pick them up, what they didn't expect was that Tobias would be with him.

"Tobias," greeted the officer with a handshake, Severus was too busy staring down his boys to greet the man. "Its good to see you, seems like just the other day you were the one coming to pick up Sev for something or another."

"I couldn't agree more, it's been far too long, I'm glad I'm just along for the ride this time though. We were picking some stuff up that's why we weren't here sooner. Eileen called the store and had them find us so she could tell us to pick the boys up before we came home. Sorry about the inconvenience."

"No problem, I just hope these two learn faster then the other two, it seems like there in here every week for something or another."

"Oh, believe me," said Severus, for the first time since he arrived, in a low and dangerous voice, "they will." Severus paused for a moment before turning away from the two boys to shake hands with the officer, "Thank you for calling. I assure you their behavior will be dealt with." Turning back to the boys he spoke to them for the first time. "Come." With that finial command they left the station.

The truck was bigger then the boys first realized. They discovered this when Severus insisted they sit up front between him and his father, because the two teenagers couldn't be trusted to sit in back with the mattresses. The drive home was very quiet.

The boys knew they were in trouble the only question was how much trouble. Trouble like grounded? Or maybe (with luck) lecture trouble? Or…

Severus, while being extremely angry, was trying to figure out what his father found so amusing about driving the truck. The man was not laughing out loud or anything, but Tobias always got a twinkle in his eye when he found something abusing or was getting into something. A trait Severus had inherited. This twinkle was not entirely unlike that of Dumbledore's; it was more of a combination of the Weasley twins and Dumbledore. It was annoying at times.

"Sir, let us explain, please," begged Ron. Severus just ignored him. "We didn't start it. It was Nick. He started calling us names then grabbed Rhea and wouldn't let go then Scott stepped in and before we could stop it we were fighting. It wasn't our fault, sir."

Severus continued to ignore them. Unknown to the boys Severus knew exactly what happened. On the way over he was stopped by a friend of his dad's that had helped separate the boy's during the fight and told him what he knew, also Rhea was waiting outside the station for him and told him everything that happened. The girl was quite distressed and apparently had told both Nick's Aunt and Scott's Mother what had happened as well. Severus had stayed with her until she was calm then thanked her and told her to go home. Knowing the boys weren't at fault for the fight didn't excuse them from getting in the fight in the first place. They could have ignored Nick to begin with and none of it would have happen they could have just turned and walked away. Not that he would have…not that he _did_ any differently when he was their age, but that was not the point. Besides he had been punished for it to. Why couldn't they have waited just a couple of days before getting in trouble… again?

They finally arrived home and after making the boys help set up the beds before he ordered them to their room. Severus contemplated ramming his head into the wall. After the boys were in their room Severus looked at his parents and sister in the living room and attempted to stall the inevitable confrontation with the boys. "So, Sheridan isn't coming is he? Not that I don't want to see my big brother and his family, but its getting a little crowded here."

"He and the kids are spending their summer vacation with Kelly's family," said Eileen, "now stop stalling and take care of your boys."

Severus glared briefly at his mother, slightly shocked that she knew what he was doing and began the long walk to the boys' room, but stopped suddenly and turned back towards her, "they're not my boys."

"Whatever, Severus," said Eileen picking up a book.

Finally giving into the temptation Severus banged his head up against the wall before going on to the boys' room.

Harry and Ron were sitting on their beds when Severus entered their room rubbing his head and muttering under his breath. They shot him questioning looks which Severus totally ignored as he walked over to the desk and pulling the chair out, just as he had done earlier in the girls' room and sat down. Severus put his head in his hands before taking a deep breath and looking up at the boys. "I know exactly what happened, I know neither of you started the fight earlier, but you could have done several things differently that would not have landed you in this situation. Either of you care to guess what it is you could have done differently?"

Harry and Ron both shrugged.

Severus sighed, "When you saw that Nick was angry what did you do?"

"We tried to talk to him," answered Harry.

"You tried to talk someone who was clearly angry and in no mood to be reasonable. Wouldn't it have been better to just ignore him and try to talk to him again later when he was calm?"

"Yes, sir," whispered Harry.

"And when Nick grabbed Rhea you pushed him correct?"

"Yes, sir," this time it was Ron who answered.

"Wouldn't it have been a better idea to get an adult to deal with him? Then neither of you would have gotten in trouble, just him."

"Yes, sir,"

"You're grounded for four days. Now the other part of your punishment is going to be a spanking, any volunteers to go first."

"No way!" shouted Harry, "you can't spank us."

"Oh yes, I can, boy, and I will. Now, since you volunteered, come over here, this instant."

"No,"

"I'm going to count to three, if you aren't moving by then I'll go and get the wooden spoon to tan your hide with. One."

Harry didn't move.

"Two"

Harry continued to look stubbornly away.

"This is your last chance boy." Severus paused for a second longer, "Three. Fine have it your way. I'll be back in a second." With that Severus left the room to go get the spoon from the kitchen.

As soon as he left Ron spoke, "are you completely, raving, bonkers? Why didn't you just listen to him?"

"Oh please, it's just a spanking, it can't be that bad. Besides I didn't think he was serious."

Before Ron had time to reply Severus was back. Walking past Ron he went over to Harry grabbed him by the ear and pulled him off the bed and towards the chair. Sitting down Severus pulled Harry across his lap, holding the struggling boy tight against him and grabbed his right hand and pinned it against his back. The first smack made Harry gasp and he even stopped struggling for a minute as reality set in. by the third smack however he had recovered slightly and was once again squirming to get away, but the professor's grip was firm and despite his movements the smacks continued to land in rapid secession all across bottom and sitting spot. It didn't take long for Harry to break down and by the 10th smack he was crying freely, promising to be good and apologizing. His pleas fell on deaf ears. Severus was just as determined to drive his point home with his boys, as he was with his girls. He had almost finished Harry's spanking but had one more point to make first. Raising his right knee slightly, so that the boy's bottom was more exposed he concentrated the finial series of smacks on the child's tender sitting spot. "When SMACK I tell SMACK you SMACK to do SMACK something SMACK I expect SMACK you SMACK to do it SMACK. Is that clear? SMACK SMACK."

"Yeeeeeessssssssss, I'm ss…sorrrrryyy."

"Good." And with that Severus delivered two finial smacks to the crying boy's aching backside before putting the spoon down and gathering him up in his arms.

Harry didn't care that Ron was in the room watching all he cared about was extinguishing the fire on his bottom, but at the moment he was preoccupied, someone was holding him, he couldn't remember ever being held like this especially not after getting punished. Part of him knew that it was his greasy, evil, git of a potions master holding him, but the other part didn't care and he found himself clinging to him. eventually his sobs lessened and he got off the professor's lap and still sniffling made his way over to his bed.

Then it was Ron's turn. "Are you going to come over here, lad, or are you in need of further persuasion as well?" asked Severus gesturing towards the spoon lying on the desk.

"No sir," whispered Ron, sliding off his bed and walking to his stern guardian. Severus pulled the boy over his lap and started spanking. Ron, was probably the luckiest of the four teens, he was the only one who didn't getting a secession with the spoon. Not that he was particularly lucky, it still hurt and the professor had a very hard hand, but it was better then a slab of wood, though not by much. It took about 20 smacks before he broke down and started crying and pleading, just as the others had, but it was far from over. Several smacks latter the spanking stopped and Severus held him just as he had the others while he cried out the worst it. After he calmed down Severus guided him to his bed and told both boys to relax for a bit, but to study for a while as well before dinner as he left the room softly closing the door behind him.

Ron was the first to crawl off his bed and inspect the damage in the full length mirror. His bum was the color of the Gryffindor common room and he doubted he'd be able to sit comfortably at dinner that night. Once Ron was settled back in bed Harry got up and went to the mirror as well. His backside was about the same as Ron's if not a bit redder. He didn't doubt the professor any more that was for sure and never again would he do anything to increase his punishment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Many thanks to my reviewers and to Asorel my beta I don't know what'd do without her.

Please review


	14. Lullabies

**Lullabies**

Becka had been staying at the farm for just over a week, the kids were no longer ground and the foundation and frame for the house's extension was complete. As soon as the wiring and the plumbing were complete they could finish the walls, throw on a couple coats of paint, and it would be done…

Tobias gave the four teenagers some money to go to the grocer's and pick up a few things they needed; they were not to make any detours.

It was about two 'o' clock in the afternoon on a hot summer day as the four made the trek to the grocer's. Harry had woken up that morning with a stomach ache, but thinking it was nothing, didn't mention it to anyone. It had been getting worse through out the day and was almost unbearable now. He made it half way to the town before deciding to go back home and lay down for awhile.

"Hey guys," said Harry, "I'm not feeling too good, I think I'll go back home."

"Sure thing, mate," agreed Ron, "Want some company?"

"No, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Ginny concerned

"You don't look that good," commented Hermione.

"Thanks 'Mione. I'll be fine. I'll see you latter," and with that Harry turned back and made his way back to the farm. While the other three teenagers continued into town.

By the time Harry got back to the farm he could barely move. He only just made it through the door and unable to make it to his room immediately collapsed on the couch. He called for someone, but no one was inside at the moment so he merely grabbed the small pillow on the couch, hugged it close to him, and curled up attempting to hold back his tears.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eileen had been hanging up the wash outside on the line when Harry came in so she was rather shocked when she came back inside and found Harry curled up on the couch. Kneeling down beside the couch she ran her hand through his hair immediately noticing a fever. "Harry, lad, what's wrong? How long have you felt bad?"

Harry tried to answer, he really did, but it came out like a chocked sob.

"Shhh… its okay Harry. You can cry if you want; it's okay."

Apparently all Harry needed was permission because as soon as Eileen said this he hugged the pillow closer and began sobbing. Just then the door opened and Becka walked in.

"Mum, I wa…oh my, is he okay?"

"Becka stop," Becka did stop like her mother asked but shot her a puzzled look so Eileen explained, "He's sick with a high fever and if it's contagious and you catch it, it could hurt the baby."

Realizing the logic in this Becka backed away as she spoke, "I'll go get Severus."

Eileen merely nodded as she continued to try and comfort the sick child.

Severus had been outside working out the details for the next 'project' his father had in store for him, when he saw his very pregnant sister hurrying towards him. He started walking towards her when they met he didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong before she started talking. Unknown to Severus his father had also seen Becka and was soon standing next to his exhausted daughter.

"Harry's sick," Becka managed between breaths, "Mum came in and found him on the couch. When I left he was crying and wouldn't tell her what was wrong. He has a really high fever."

Becka had hardly finished talking before Severus took off running towards the house. Tobias followed with Becka at a more sedate pace.

Severus burst through the door and immediately went over to Harry. "Harry! Harry what's wrong, Harry?" Severus tried to get the boy's attention, but he seemed to busy attempting to suffocate himself on the pillow. Severus finally managed to get the pillow away from the child's face. "What hurts, Harry? What's wrong?" asked Severus feeling the boy's forehead and confirming that he was burning up.

"Stomach," was all Harry managed to ground out before he threw up all over Severus.

Severus took his vomit covered shirt off before picking up the sick child and carrying him to the bathroom. He made it just in time for Harry to throw up again. Harry was sobbing by now not just because he was sick, but because he had made a mess and he thought that Severus and everyone else would be angry with him. Severus wasn't angry though, neither was anyone else, in fact Severus was rather scared, he had never taken care of a sick child before; all he could do at the moment was hold the sobbing teen.

Eileen was cleaning up the vomit when Tobias walked through the door; he had left Becka out on the porch. "Where are Sev and Harry?"

"In the bathroom; Harry's throwing up, obviously."

Tobias walked to the bathroom when he was at the door he saw Severus sitting on the floor holding Harry, who was sobbing, apologizing and clinging to Severus with all his might, as if he let go of Severus he would disappear…

Seeing his father Severus explained what he knew, "When I came in he was on the couch; he managed to tell me his stomach hurt before he threw up. He's running a very high temperature, maybe 100º. I am worried that he could start with fitting and delirium if it gets any higher."

"I'll be right back," said Tobias leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen where the medicine cabinet was. Retrieving a thermometer, stomach medicine, something for fever and a glass of water he returned to the bathroom.

"Here," Tobias handed thermometer to his son, who somehow had calmed the boy down a bit and coaxed him to put the thermometer in his mouth. A minute latter the thermometer went off and Severus's eyes widened when he saw the number. He handed the thermometer to his dad whose eyes also widened when he saw that the number was almost 105º! "He needs to go to the hospital, Severus; his temperature is very, very high."

"Alright, will you drive us?"

"I had planned on it. Go put on another shirt and get him out to the truck, I'll let your mother know."

"Yes, Dad," Severus agreed and Tobias walked out. Severus tried to get up with Harry.

"Come on, Harry, we got to get you to the hospital."

Harry just whimpered and clung to Severus.

"It is alright Harry, I'm not going anywhere. Shhh…" Severus finally managed to stand up with Harry and carried the boy to his room to get a shirt. Severus had to call his mother into his room to sit with Harry before the boy would let go of him and he could get a shirt on. Once his shirt was on he picked Harry back up and took him out to the truck. His father was there waiting for him. Just before they took off the passenger's side door opened and Eileen started getting in; to shocked to do anything else Severus scooted over to the middle with Harry in his lap as Eileen got in.

Once she was in they rearranged Harry so he was mostly in Severus's lap with his legs on Eileen's. Tobias and Severus just sort of stared at her questioningly until she was done. Noticing their looks she raised an eyebrow before answering.

"I'm coming with you. Becka's staying to wait for the other three. She'll take care of them. She needs the practice anyway."

Knowing better than to argue, Tobias took off towards the hospital with Harry clinging to Severus the all way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry couldn't understand it. He had been sick a couple of times before and always managed to care for himself, and never really thought about having anyone there for him when he was sick. However as soon as Severus held him he didn't want to be alone anymore. It was nice having someone with you. He didn't know why he clung to the man like a leech, but it just felt so nice to be held, and he didn't want it to end. He felt like some little kid again who wanted nothing more then to be held and loved.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eventually the three made it to the hospital.

Harry was still in Severus' arms. They spoke urgently to the receptionist and were ushered into the emergency room. About 30 minutes latter they saw the nurse and within minutes they were in a room waiting for the doctor.

Severus managed to get Harry to lie down on the bed, but the boy was still clinging tightly to his hand. Severus stood next to him, smoothing his hair back and talking soothing nonsense. Tobias and Eileen were left in the waiting room. The doctor came in and after some poking and prodding confirmed the nurse's opinion that Harry had stage three appendicitis and they would need to operate immediately. After the doctor left a nurse came in to give Harry a shot and prepare him for surgery. The second Harry saw the syringe he was out of the bed and in Severus arms, talking hurriedly:

"Please, Severus, no! NO! I don't want to go on that-" He gestured to the trolley that was waiting to take him to the theater when they were ready. "No, Severus, please! Don't make me go! I don't care what else happens, just don't leave me! I'm so scared that I won't come out of there!"

Everyone in the room was startled by the boy's outburst; all Severus could do was rub circles on his back and try to calm him down, though it wasn't working. The nurse, becoming impatient, decided that she would go ahead and give him the injection while Severus held him, so she quickly stuck the needle in his arm. The second she did this Harry let out a blood curling scream that faded into the most pathetic sounding sobs in the world as the medicine began to work and soon he was unconscious. At Harry's screams the doctor had come back into the room to see what the problem was. The nurse quickly explained. Severus was furious, how could that blasted woman do that? If she had just waited a moment he would have had the boy calm. He was glad he was holding Harry at the moment or he might have hurt her. The doctor managed to convince Severus to place Harry on the bed, after the nurse left, so he could be prepped for surgery and Harry was then rolled away, the tear streaks still visible on his flushed cheeks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Almost two hours after Severus and her parents took Harry to the hospital Becka was sitting in the kitchen close to the phone, eagerly awaiting news of Harry. About that time the other three teenagers came in with the groceries.

Ginny was the first to notice that something wasn't quite right, "What's wrong?"

Sighing Becka looked at the teenagers and explained, "Harry's sick. When mum found him he was curled up on the couch hardly able to move. His fever was so high they took him to the hospital. I'm waiting for them to call, and tell me what's going on."

"Well what are we standing around for? We need to get to the hospital!" said Ron turning and walking towards the door.

"Wait just a second there, Ron," Becka's words stopped Ron and he turned around to glare at her impatiently. "Even if we did go we wouldn't be able to stay with him, but if we wait someone will call and tell us what's going on. Then we can go see him tomorrow. Now help me put the groceries away."

The three teenagers put the groceries away frequently casting glances at the phone. They were oddly startled when it finally rang.

Becka picked up the phone before it could ring a second time, "Hello."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus went into the Emergency waiting room to find his parents and lead them to the surgery waiting room instead. On their way up to the fifth floor Severus told them what the first nurse and doctor said then about Harry's reaction to the mention of shots and what the second nurse did. Severus kept his hands in his pockets to keep them from trembling. He wasn't really sure what he was feeling at the moment; part of him knew that Harry was going to be okay, but he couldn't stop worrying. Then there was the fury he had focused at the nurse, who hurt his boy. What he knew for certain though was that all he really wanted was for Harry to be alright.

Once in the surgery waiting room Eileen found a phone and called Becka to tell her what was going on. The phone had barely wrung once before Becka picked up.

"Hello."

"Hello dear, are the kids home yet?"

"Yes, Mum, their right here, listening. How's Harry?"

"He'll be okay, he's in surgery right now: his appendix was about to burst."

"But he's okay?"

"Yes, Tobias and I will probably be back tonight after Harry's out of surgery, but Severus is staying with him."

"Okay, give him hugs and kisses from all of us here when he's out of surgery."

"Of course, see you latter, love you."

"Love you too, bye," with that Becka hung up the phone and relayed Eileen's message to the teenagers.

The other three teenagers were eager to go see Harry. After much complaining, grumbling, and even a little shouting Becka finally convinced them to wait until tomorrow to go see him. Becka fixed dinner that night with the help of the teens.

When they were though eating and everything had been cleaned up they moved into the living room. At eight 'o' clock the phone rang and Becka once again answered. "Hello."

"Becka, it's Severus; I just want to tell you to make sure the kids were in bed by nine and that they've studied for an hour. Make sure you check on them before you go to sleep and make sure the door is locked. Oh, tell them to take care of all the animals tomorrow, they need to be woken up no latter then five. And…"

Severus didn't get to finish before Becka started laughing and interrupted him, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Excuse me?"

"My baby brother all grown up and worried sick, like an overprotective father. But no need to worry _dad,_ I'll make sure to take good care of the kiddies."

Severus hung up on her. Causing Becka to laugh all the harder.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus realized that Becka was just joking around, but couldn't make himself laugh regardless of how much he tried. He was worried sick about The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Was-Now-Dangerously-Ill. He was pacing all around the waiting room when the doctor came.

"Mr. Snape?" asked the doctor.

"Yes?"

"Harry's doing fine. We got his appendix out just in time. He'll be in a room in about twenty minutes where you can see him; the nurse will tell you where. He'll probably have to stay here for two days just for some routine tests, it normally wouldn't take to long, but since we're a small hospital we have to send the test to another hospital for the results. If you need anything let the nurse know. Have a good night."

"Thank you."

With a nod the doctor left and Severus informed his parents what the doctor said.

Twenty minutes latter Severus and his parents were in the room with Harry. Harry was still unconscious, but the nurse informed them that it was normal and that he was fine. After a couple of minutes Eileen once again phoned Becka and told her that herself and Tobias would be back home in an hour as Severus had decided that he would sit with Harry for the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eileen and Tobias left at about ten 'o' clock, about an hour latter the drugs wore off and Harry began to wake up. He opened his eyes and sleepily looked around. Noticing Severus at the door way discussing something with a nurse he attempted to get his attention. Harry didn't know why he was in the hospital nor did he know why he wanted the man he had come to know as Uncle Sev, but the thought of not having the professor with him scarred him. He tried to call him but, he couldn't seem to make his voice work, but the sound was enough to draw the professor's attention, who was by his side in a second, running long fingers through disheveled hair and gently rubbing Harry's arm. It was then that Harry noticed the IV in his arm and his eye's got wide and his heart rate increased and he began to panic and would have started clawing at the IV if Severus hadn't stopped him. Severus soon managed to calm the frantic teen.

"Harry what's wrong? Why are you afraid of shots?"

After a couple of minutes Harry tiredly answered, "When I was little Uncle Vernon would threaten to take me to the doctor to give me shots, he said they put nasty stuff in me and it would hurt. So I've always been afraid of shots since then.

When I was a little older and I had to have vaccinations for school Uncle Vernon took me to a clinic and the nurse who gave me the shot bruised me and then for days Uncle Vernon would grab my arm, where the bruise was, and make it worse and it hurt so bad I never got over my fear of shots and I still don't like them. Please, take it out, please."

"I can't Harry, its helping you. It doesn't hurt right now does it?"

"No, but…"

"No, buts, Harry; it doesn't hurt. Its not supposed to hurt. What your Uncle did was wrong. Nothing will hurt you here, I promise, alright?"

"'Kay, but I'm still scared," Harry yawned as he said this. "I don't want to go to sleep."

"I know, but you need to rest."

"Can't we go home?"

"Not until your better, lad,"

Harry began to cry slightly, he couldn't stop it. He didn't know why he was acting like this but he couldn't help it.

"Shhh…, its okay, lad, don't cry. Come on, please," Severus tried to comfort the boy, but wasn't really succeeding. He, Severus Snape, Potions Master, ex-Death Eater and self acclaimed git would never admit to what he did next, but at the time it was the only thing he could think of to calm Harry down. Severus remembered the times when he was younger and sick and it always made him feel better. Carefully sitting on the bed next to the child he pulled him as close as possible all the while gently rubbing the area of Harry's hand just above the IV; he then started to hum softly, before he began singing an old Irish lullaby in a soft baritone.

"Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,  
Me Mother sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good old Irish way,  
And l'd give the world if she could sing   
That song to me this day.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,   
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Oft in dreams I wander  
To that cot again,  
I feel her arms a-huggin' me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a -hummin'  
To me as in days of yore,  
When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,   
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

By the time he finished Harry was fast asleep. Still holding the child's hand, Severus eased himself off the hospital bed and sat in the chair. After a few moments Severus drifted off to sleep himself, praying Harry wouldn't remember what he did to get the child to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: the song "an Irish Lullaby" was originally recorded by Bing Crosby, the words are by J.R. Shannon in the 1890s though it's possible the melody is much older. If you want to hear a version of this song, not by Bing Crosby, you can find it at http :// www . music/ lyrics/ AnIrishLullaby. Shtml (minus the spaces)

Many thanks to Asorel who made this chapter good.

So what do you think?

And if your interested there's a story called Child of Mine by ravens secret stalker that had a scene that was inspired by this chapter. It's a great story that has a little bit of everything in it from humor to drama. Take a look at it. You won't regret it. and you have absolutely nothing to lose by doing so.


	15. Oh, What a Beautiful Morning

**Oh, What a Beautiful Morning…**

The morning after Harry was brought to the hospital Becka woke the three remaining teenagers up at about 4:45 so they could get a head start and make it to the hospital sooner.

For once, the teenagers did not argue and after breakfast went with Tobias and Eileen to take care of the goats and horses; Becka was taking care of the chickens since it did not require too much movement, and despite the fact that she was in her third trimester still suffered from some morning sickness. By ten, everyone was back at the house.

"Ron," began Becka looking slightly ill herself, "get some of Harry's books for him and a change of cloths for when he's discharged from the hospital. Also, you and the girls should bring some of your books to the hospital too so you can study while your there."

If any of the three teenagers where unhappy with this they didn't show it. With a 'yes ma'am', they quickly did as they were told.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At the hospital, Harry had woken up at about nine 'o' clock. Looking around he didn't recognize his surroundings at first until he realized he was in the hospital and several memories returned. He was startled when a gentle hand started to run through his hair and even flinched.

"Shh… it's alright, lad. How do you feel?"

"Okay, but I don't remember much of what happened. I remember feeling sick and going home and I sort of remember throwing up on you," at this Harry blushed and looked away.

"Yes, I remember that too," said Severus in a neutral tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, really I…" before Harry could finish Severus interrupted him.

"Its, fine, Harry, you where sick, very sick, no one is upset with you. I am not angry with you, I promise. What else do you remember?"

"I remember lying on a bed with you standing beside me and a nurse trying to give me a shot." Harry paused for a minute and Severus began to worry that he might be starting to have another panic attack. "But then I don't remember anything else except…"

"Except what?" asked Severus when Harry didn't continue.

"Nothing, I must have been dreaming, I guess."

"Well tell me about it and I will tell you whether or not it was a dream," said Severus but he had a feeling he already knew what Harry was talking about –

"Its must have been a dream, sir, really, but I sort of remember you singing to me," Harry looked at his professor, almost hoping it wasn't a dream but at the same time knowing that no one would ever do anything like that for him.

"It wasn't a dream, lad. You where upset, for good reasons, and it was the only thing I could think of to calm you down."

"You…YOU…sang…to me? Why? I don't understand."

"Yes lad, I just told you I did and why I did so. What's not to understand?"

"No one has ever done that for me before," whispered Harry looking at the professor with big green eyes.

Severus didn't know what to say to that. In fact, he knew from experience that words couldn't convey what the child needed, so, once again, he got in the hospital bed and pulled the child close. Giving Harry as much reassurance as possible.

Several minutes past and Severus finally spoke, "Don't tell anyone I sang to you, unless you wish to spend your remaining years at Hogwarts and many years thereafter in detention."

"I doubt they'd believe me any way, uncle Sev."

"Yes…well…still." Severus's uneasiness made Harry smile a little.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, but you have a really good voice, sir,"

"Thank you," with that the two lapsed into silence.

And for the first time in Harry's life, that he could remember, he felt…warm…on the inside.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Becka finally convinced her mother that it was safe for her to go to the hospital, and that it was very unlikely she would catch anything that could hurt her baby, she and her mother climbed into her car while Tobias and the teenagers drove the truck to the hospital to visit Harry.

When they arrived Severus was in the chair next to the hospital bed just as he had been when Tobias and Eileen left the night before only this time Harry was awake and talking.

Everyone gave Harry a hug and soon they were all engaged in conversation, except Severus who once again dozed off; he hadn't gotten much sleep that night, every time Harry had so much as twitched, even slightly, he woke up; consequently, he had achieved a total of about two hours of sleep.

Noticing her son was asleep, Eileen quietly walked over to him silently drawing everyone's attention to the sleeping Potions Master. When he was asleep, Severus looked younger then his thirty-three years. Careful, so as not to wake him abruptly Eileen gently ran a hand through his disheveled hair unconsciously copying what Severus had done to Harry countless times during the night.

"Sev," spoke Eileen quietly, "why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll stay with Harry until you get back."

Still partially asleep, Severus merely grunted. No one noticed the look of panic on Harry's face.

"Sev, Sev, darling, wake up your dad will drive you home."

Slowly Severus opened his eyes and immediately saw Harry's look of panic and his hitched breathing. Before anyone knew what was happening Severus was at Harry's side holding him close as he had done the night before once again trying to calm him down.

"What, Harry? What's wrong? It's going to be alright, just calm down, and tell me what happened?"

"Yyyour…ggoing to le…leave."

"What? No, I'm not leaving. I told you I'd stay and I meant it. Haven't you learned that I _always_ keep my word, yet?"

"But…"

"I'm not leaving," Severus said with enough conviction that Harry took a deep breath and relaxed against the Potions Master, closing his eyes, but not relinquishing his grip.

Severus took a deep breath and relaxed a little as well. Looking around at those present, he saw varying degrees of shock, horror, and sympathy. He totally ignored them in favor of focusing all his attention on Harry. When the morning's excitement caught up with him, Harry drifted off to sleep again and Severus gently got off the bed and sat down in the chair with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Sev," Tobias placed a hand on his son's neck and massaged gently.

Severus dropped his hands but kept his head down allowing his father to continue rubbing. "Yes, sir?"

"What just happened?"

"If you want the details you'll have to ask Harry, it's not my place to tell, but I can tell you that if I ever see those damn relatives of his I will kill them in the most painful way possible. Anyway, needless to say he doesn't like hospitals or being alone and I promised him I wouldn't leave and when mother asked if I wanted to go home and sleep he panicked."

Tobias stopped massaging his son's neck, but left his hand there and whispered, "Bastards."

"That's an understatement… and I dozed off in a chair all night, so my neck hurts; therefore commence with the massaging." As an after thought Severus added, "Please…dad."

Tobias merely raised an eyebrow before removing his hand and with the same hand smacked his son upside the head. Causing those present to chuckle.

"Oww…you know, if you keep that up, I'm going to have brain damage before the summer is over." Severus looked up at his father with a small smile.

Tobias opened his mouth to reply, but Severus didn't give him the opportunity, "Don't say it. I'm sure _someone_ would notice."

Tobias closed his mouth and smirked. The other occupants in the room laughed.

The tension in the room finally dissipating Severus leaned back in his chair and once again fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As the doctor said Harry remained in the hospital for two days, during which time Severus hardly left his side, and when he did it was only for a couple of minutes and there was always someone else with him. On the day he was discharged, the doctor gave orders for him to go home and stay in bed for several more days.

In addition, he would not have full mobility for several weeks. However, Harry's birthday was just over a week away and Severus had a plan. He had already talked it over with Dumbledore and he had agreed to have a party for Harry at #12 Grimauld Place. As soon as they where able to do magic Severus would easily be able heal the incision area and Harry would be as good as new.

Now, the farm did not have cable television; however, they did have a television and a VCR. On the day Harry was discharged Becka and Hermione (since Ron and Ginny didn't know anything about it) went to pick up some more movies for Harry to watch so he wouldn't be as bored while he recovered.

Severus carried Harry through the door into the living room that afternoon where an easy chair had been set up just for him with a small tray beside it. That afternoon everyone sat around with Harry watching movies. Hermione was surprised to find out the _Indiana Jones_ movies where some of Severus's favorite. The also watched several Disney Movies like _Sword in the Stone _and _Beauty and the Beast_, so that Ron and Ginny had a better feel for muggle culture.

A few days later, the house's extension was finished and Becka and Severus moved into separate rooms and the small room was converted into a library/study.

As the week past, Severus managed to inform everyone, except Harry, of his plan for Harry's birthday party. It was going to be a surprise, Severus was rather shocked that the Gryffindors where able to keep a secret so well, and Harry did not suspect a thing. All that Harry knew was that they would be going to visit Headquarters and that once there they would be able to heal him completely.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus was quite surprised when one night, a couple of day's before they were to leave for headquarters, he was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. Turning over to see whom the culprit was who would wake him up at half past midnight he saw Harry standing beside the bed clutching a pillow.

"Harry? What's wrong? Does it hurt? Do you need something for pain?" asked Severus sitting up in, bed clearly concerned.

Harry shook his head and Severus gently guided him to sit next to him in the bed leaning against the pillows.

"Why are you up?"

"I had a nightmare," whispered Harry so softly that Severus could hardly hear him.

"What about?"

"Dursley's"

"I see," nodded Severus. Since the incident in the hospital, Severus had been spending a little time every day discussing the Dursley's treatment of Harry. At first, Harry had not said much, but after a while, he started opening up and telling Severus some of the things they did to him.

Harry confessed that he had nightmares about them sometimes and Severus had reassured him that if he ever had a nightmare not to be afraid and to wake him up if necessary.

After telling Severus about the nightmare, he was surprised that Severus didn't send him back to his room to go to sleep. Instead, the Potions Master, greasy, evil, bat of the dungeons let Harry crawl under the covers and sleep with him. This is where they were when the alarm clock went off at 4:30 in the morning.

* * *

A/N: okay kinda boring chapter i know but i needed a transitional chapter and this is it. anyway the next two chapters are going to be the best i think.

thanks to my beta

thanks to reviewers

please review


	16. Birthday Ups and Downs

**Birthday Ups and Downs**

Harry woke up wondering what was so special about today; he had inkling that something was going to happen that was going to permanently change his life.

The night before, after the four teenagers had gone to sleep, the presents where loaded into the trunk of Becka's car. That morning everything went fine; Harry's friends wished him a happy birthday, but they didn't give away the surprise party that was planned.

After the chores were done and everyone had cleaned up a little bit, everyone tried to pile into the truck and Becka's car. Harry managed to hobble out to Becka's car on his own and with a little assistance was helped into the backseat. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny where also in the car, and Becka was driving.

They drove to the same building that the kids had portkeyed to a month ago, which they now realized was a mall. They parked close to the building, and the second they were out of the cars Severus had his wand out and with a quick incantation Harry's incision was healed and he was as good as knew. Severus led them beside the dumpsters while Eileen and Becka quickly shrunk all the presents and then followed. Severus then produced an old sock.

Once everyone was touching it, Severus activated it and they were whisked to a deserted ally not far from their destination. Once in the ally, Severus quickly spelled his normal black robes on before leading everyone to Headquarters.

Dumbledore had already adjusted the wards to allow Tobias to enter the house so reaching the door was no problem. Looking like the Potions Master the teenagers remembered form their years in class, Severus knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by Mrs. Weasley, who gathered her two youngest' into a hug. Signaling for them to be quite so they didn't disturb Mrs. Black's portrait, Mrs. Weasley led them into the kitchen.

To say Harry was shocked when he entered the kitchen would be an understatement. Their was a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Harry' with snitches zooming around on it and Harry could smell many of his favorite foods cooking. Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Weasley's, and Sirius were all there. It was _wonderful_.

When Harry finally found his voice, he managed to articulate a few words. "How...why...I…thank you…thank you."

"No problem, Kiddo," said Sirius gathering his godson up in a hug.

"Sirius, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. So, what have you gotten into so far this summer? Snape's not testing any potions on you or anything is he?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm standing right here Black. Besides I can't test any potions if I can't do magic, now can I?"

Before Sirius could retort Mrs. Weasley interrupted him, "Happy Birthday, Harry." She said giving him a hug, and then turned to address Severus, "I see you finally managed to put some weight on his bones. I've been trying for four years and you manage it in a month. What's your secret?"

"Manual labor," said Ron as though it where the worst thing in the world.

"No…" said George with a gasp.

"…not that…" said Fred equally horrified.

"You poor chap …"

"If we had only known…"

"We could have saved him!"

"He's ruined now though."

"They all are."

"The poor souls" with that both let out a sigh and look sadly at Ron and Ginny.

"What kind of 'manual labor'?" asked Sirius suspiciously glaring daggers at Snape, who in turn showed him what a real glare looked like.

"Well," began Hermione, "we had to feed chickens."

"Also, milk and feed goats," added Ginny.

"And study for an hour _everyday_," added Ron.

"And take care of horses," added Harry.

"And," Ginny said with an evil smirk on her face looking directly at Severus, who was showing absolutely no emotion on his face, "_Uncle Sev_ made us whitewash the fence, re-shingle the barn, and extend the house."

For about half a second Severus's masked dropped and a look of shock and horror passed over his face before he recovered his mask, while Tobias and Eileen where trying not to laugh and Becka wasn't even trying.

"Why don't you tell them _why_ you were whitewashing the fence?" asked Severus with an equally evil smirk on his face.

Both girls blushed, but were saved from answering by Dumbledore, "Or, Severus, you could tell us about 'Uncle Sev'?

Severus tried not to react but it was difficult with his parents' chuckling, his sister almost crying she was laughing so hard right along with the four teenagers and Dumbledore looking at him with a smile completely ignoring Severus's glare. Severus choose to ignore him in favor of addressing the other occupants of the room, "Let me introduce you to my parents Eileen and Tobias and I'm sure some of you remember my sister Becka."

After the introductions, Sirius gathered Harry up in another hug, "Well, Harry, I hope you have a happy birthday, but I have to leave."

"What?" asked Harry looking crestfallen, "Why?"

"I have to go on a mission for the order."

"Now, Sirius," interrupted Dumbledore, "it can wait till after the party."

"Yeah, but… I don't want to miss any _opportunities_, which may arise," said Sirius.

"There are no opportunities, you can wait," Dumbledore, practically commanded.

"No, I can't," said Sirius, obviously eager to leave.

"For crying out loud, Black," snarled Severus, thoroughly disgusted with the mutt, and concerned for Harry, "It's only a couple of hours, and he's your godson."

"Please, Sirius," begged Harry, "please, stay just for a little while."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I can't, its important." Sirius moved out of the kitchen and almost made it to the door, but before he could open it, he was spun around, and his face encountered Severus's fist knocking him up against the wall.

"Your a pathetic excuse for an arsehole, Black,"

Sirius gained his equilibrium and was about to retaliate, but was stopped when his wand was summoned away from him and Severus held his own wand at his throat.

"Just leave, Black, you've done enough damage already."

"No," both Sirius and Severus looked towards the kitchen when they heard Harry's voice, most of the kitchen's occupants where now at the door watching. "Please, Sirius, don't go," Harry's voice was cracking and wavering in the way only a teenage boy's can.

"I have to, Harry."

"Yes," said Severus lowering his wand and returning Black's, "you do."

Harry looked down and swallowed hard, as Sirius left, and Mrs. Weasley placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off walking up the stairs mumbling something about needing to use the restroom.

Molly was about to follow, but was stopped by Severus, "Why don't you go get the table set and everything, I'll talk to him."

Molly was shocked, but nodded and herded everyone back into the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Upstairs, Harry was leaning up against the bathroom wall wiping away the few traitorous tears that leaked out. He knew he should be downstairs enjoying the party not acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get his way, but he really, really, wanted… no… needed, Sirius to be there for him.

_Well, at least he was there, if only for a few minutes._

_Yeah, but he didn't stay._

_It was Order business; he had to go._

_Dumbledore said he could stay._

_Yeah, but still …_

Harry didn't get any further before he heard a knock on the door and an oddly comforting voice spoke.

"Harry, I know you're in there. Let me in," said Severus gently.

Without getting up Harry reached over and unlocked the door, allowing Severus to walk in. Closing the door behind him Severus sat down next to Harry, silently offering comfort and support.

After a couple of minutes of silence Harry leaned up against the potions master, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and spoke quietly, "I know, I shouldn't be acting like this especially after everything everyone went through to do this for me, but… I just wanted him to want me."

"You have every right to be upset, Harry, and as loathed as I am to admit it, Black does want you, but he has been locked up for a very long time and he feels as though he has to make up for it." Severus paused for a moment pulling the distraught teenager closer to him before he continued, "one person can not care for another if they don't know how to take care for themselves."

It was silent for a few moments as Harry contemplated this. "You sound a lot like your dad at times,"

Severus chuckled a bit this then sighed and without letting go of Harry extracted something from an inside pocket of his robes, which, after he enlarged it, Harry saw was a folder.

"This isn't quite how I had planned on bringing this up, but… before you came to the farm, when Albus asked me to take you and your friends in for the summer, he asked me to consider becoming you permanent guardian. I told him it would be up to you. You don't have to give me an answer now, but I thought you should know that the offer stands. Even if you don't want me as your guardian, I'll always be there for you."

"Why? Why are you making this offer?"

"Because… I've come to care about you. I care about what happens to you." Severus paused for a moment before continuing, "I can't promise to be a perfect guardian, but I will do my very best. My cottage in Scotland was attacked by Death Eaters not to long ago, so I don't know where we would stay next summer, but I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind hosting us again if necessary."

"Where do I sign?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to be my guardian. You stayed with me in the hospital and held me after nightmares and… in my entire life no one has ever done as much for me as you have in the past month."

"If you're sure?"

"I am."

"Alright, but we need a witness" Severus said. "Do you want to get one now or wait until after the party?"

"I'll get someone when I tell everyone what's going on, during the party."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he helped the boy up and after Harry cleaned up a bit they walked back down to the party where all of Harry's favorite foods where laid out on the table.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lunch passed without a hitch, nobody mentioned what had happened earlier. The conversation mostly revolved around what the four teenagers had been doing that summer.

When everyone was finished and the table cleared a huge chocolate cake with fudge icing was placed in front of Harry with fifteen candles on top. After making a wish and blowing out the candles Harry cut the cake and conversation continued until everyone was full.

Then everyone made his or her way to the living room. Once Harry entered, his mouth fell open and he was sure he was doing a great impression of a fish out of water, but couldn't care less. Never had he had so many gifts. He probably had more then Dudley ever had at a single party.

After the presents where opened, Becka asked Harry if he liked his presents.

"Yes, but I have to say my favorite was from Uncle Sev," Harry grinned; since Ginny had called him that in the kitchen everyone, including the adults, had begun teasing him with it.

"And which one would that be?" asked Tobias.

"A family," Harry answered causally with a shrug.

The room was completely silent; Harry swore he could hear the clock in the hallway ticking.

"I'm sorry Harry," asked Dumbledore with an all knowing smile on his face as he look at Severus and beamed, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Uncle Sev offered to become my permanent guardian and I accepted. However, we do need a witness to sign the papers to make it official."

"Well, mate," said Ron, "you have my condolences. Just think for the next couple of years you get to clean stables."

"Gee, thanks Ron."

"Your welcome, mate,"

Tobias was the next to speak, it appeared as though he and Dumbledore where in competition to see who could blind the room first with their twinkling, "Does this mean I'm a grandfather again?"

"Sweet, Merlin, no," added Becka, then turning her head to talk to Severus added, "and they wonder why we don't come visit more often."

"Really," muttered Severus, "How does Sheridan put up with them?"

"Beats me,"

"Hey, I'm a good grandfather,"

"That's the problem," answered the two siblings in unison.

Most of the people in the room where laughing by then.

Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too," said Ginny as she gave Harry a hug as well.

After everyone had congratulated both Harry and Severus, they got out the papers and signed, since Dumbledore had the most authority within the ministry it was decided he should be the witness.

By 5:30, everyone was saying goodbye and getting ready to leave for the farm. Eileen had arranged to have the Weasleys, Grangers, McGonagall, and Dumbledore come to the farm for a picnic in a couple of weeks.

When they reached the farm, they were met with a very odd sight…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Now reposted with corrections.

Thanks to my Beta

Thanks to my reviewers

Please review.


	17. Unexpected yet Unsurprising

**Unexpected, yet Unsurprising**

_By 5:30, everyone was saying goodbye and getting ready to leave for the farm. Eileen had arranged to have the Weasleys, Grangers, McGonagall, and Dumbledore come to the farm for a picnic in a couple of weeks._

_When they reached the farm, they were met with a very odd sight…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting on the porch railing were four owls, all looking very tired clutching matching envelopes in their talons. On the porch were Jason and his family. Jason was pacing frantically, while the younger children where playing in the yard. Jennifer, Emily, Mary and Joshua where sitting on the porch looking nervous.

Severus got out of the truck and approached Jason.

"Jason? Are you alright, what's wrong?" asked Severus, but he had a feeling he already new the answer.

By the time Jason responded everyone, save the four youngest children, where gathered around Severus and Jason.

"I don't know, Sev, you tell me," it was obvious that Jason was worried and a bit anxious. "An owl like those," Jason gestured to the four owls that where now flying away after delivering letter to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "flew into my house dropped this letter," Jason waved a piece of paper around, "into my daughter's lap and flew off."

Severus took the letter out of Jason's hand and quickly glanced over it; as did Tobias who was standing to Severus's right.

Tobias laughed a bit before saying, "Why don't you come inside, and I'll get you a stiff drink. You're going to need it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Soon everyone was in the living room and the adults all had drinks, except Becka. The children excluding Alan and Timothy where also seated and awaiting an explanation.

"Where to begin?" asked Eileen.

"Well," answered Tobias, "Magic is real. My wife is a witch as is my daughter and both my sons are wizards. The four teenagers we're hosting are not related to us, though Sev is now Harry's guardian, but that's another story. Moreover, my father in law is a complete ass. What more is there to explain?"

"What do you want to know?" asked Severus looking directly at Jason, and completely ignoring his overly excited father.

"Prove to us that magic is real and that this isn't some sort of joke," demanded Jennifer.

Severus sighed, "I would love to, but I can't here."

"Why not?"

This time Eileen answered, "Because my father who didn't approve of me marrying a Muggle – a non-magical person – cursed this town so that no magic can be done here. If you'd like tomorrow we can go to the mall and show you some magic."

"Really?" questioned Mary.

"Yes,"

"Okay, then." Jason stopped looking as though he was deep in thought. "What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a boarding school for young witches and wizards where they learn how to control their magic," answered Severus, "I'm the Potions Master there."

"Did you go there?" asked Joshua.

"Yes," said Becka, "we did, so did Sheridan and mum."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. I mean every year you would leave to some school no one had every heard of. Not to mention when you first moved here, Eileen, you were rather…odd."

Everyone laughed at this. For the next hour, the Snape's explained everything about the wizarding world to the Englewoods, and Hermione even offered to let Emily borrow here copy of Hogwarts a History.

When the Englewoods appeared to be accepting what they where hearing; Severus decided to tell them about the one subject they had been avoiding…Voldemort.

After Severus had told them about Voldemort's rise to power, Lily Potter's sacrifice, and his consequent disembodiment at the hands of young Harry Potter, and his resurrection after the final task of the Tri-Wizard the others in the room where speechless.

Jason finally broke the thundering silence…

"And where do you fit into all this, Severus? Aside from being the Potions Master at Hogwarts with Dumbledore."

"What makes you think I'm any more involved than that?"

"Because I know you, Severus Snape, and you don't know how to stay out of trouble. No … no, Sev, you're very deeply involved in this, there's no doubt in my mind about that. Now, tell me how else you fit into this, and it had better be a good enough explanation for me to allow my daughter to attend this school of yours."

Once again, it was silent as Jason and Severus stared at one another as though in some sort of silent battle. After a moment, Severus closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I am… was a spy for the light; however, due to recent discoveries, I can no longer fulfill my duties as such. In fact, that's why I'm here, due to the curse placed by my grandfather this town is one of the safest places in the world. Because I betrayed Voldemort, I'm one of the top people on his list to kill right along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. That's why they're here this summer, because it's safe."

Once again, silence reigned in the room broken only by the sounds of the two youngest children playing. Finally, Jason smiled then began laughing. "Only you, Severus, only you, could get yourself into these messes. Just promise me one thing?"

"And what would that be?"

"Promise me that you will do your very best to keep my daughter safe," Jason reached out his hand in Severus direction.

Severus clasp Jason's wrist with his hand, "I give you my word, my wizard's oath, that I will everything within my power to keep her safe. That as long as I am alive, I will protect her to the best of my abilities…"

"Thank you."

The Englewoods ate dinner at the Snapes' and it was almost nine by the time they left with most of their questions answered. Severus allowed the teens to go one day without studying so that they could be in bed on time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Over the next few days, Emily was a frequent visitor. She absorbed everything she could about Hogwarts and borrowed many of Hermione's books. Ron and Ginny were betting that she would be placed into Ravenclaw while Harry and Hermione had their money on Gryffindor. Severus had also arranged to bring Jason, Jennifer, and Emily with him when he took his four charges shopping for school supplies the week before school was to begin.

Less then 48 hours after the Letter arrived from Hogwarts something even more exciting happened…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: another cliffy, aren't I evil.

Reposted with corrections


	18. Long Awaited Delivery

I decided to be nice since the last two chapter's had been cliffy and go ahead and post this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Long Awaited Delivery**

Its was just after lunch, on Monday; the four teenagers had gone into town earlier; Eileen and Tobias where off somewhere doing something that Severus would rather not think about his parents doing, while he and Becka where doing a few household chores. Severus was in the library when he heard his sister calling him from the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he was completely unprepared for what his sister was about to tell him.

"Sev," the nervousness was evident in her voice, "my water just broke."

Now, normally, Severus was very graceful; he had not fallen flat on his face for no particular reason since he was an awkward, disproportional teenager; however, when he heard this he tripped and nearly ended up flat on his face. "What? Are you sure? Where is your overnight bag? Do you have everything? Where are the car keys? Where's the car?"

"SEVERUS!" shouted Becka interrupting her younger brother's panic attack.

"What?"

"Calm down,"

"Right," said Severus finally beginning to think. "Can you make it out to the car on your own?"

"I think so,"

"Well, let me grab your overnight bag and I'll help you out to your car. We'll leave a note for everyone, mom and dad should be back in an hour or so…"

"No,"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Severus confused as he moved to his sisters side supporting her a little bit.

"We can go out to the car, but we have to find mum and da' before we go to the hospital."

"Becka it will only…"

"Sev! Beck! Are you here?" called Eileen who had just walked through the door followed closely by Tobias.

"In here," called Severus.

"Ah, there you are, have you seen…" Eileen began as she walked into the kitchen she stopped seeing her two children.

"Mum, my water broke!" said Becka excitedly, yet one could hear the nervous tone in her voice.

Eileen was at her daughter's side in a heartbeat. "We need to get to the hospital, then, don't we? Sev, get her overnight bag, we'll meet you in the car."

With her parents' help, Becka made it to the backseat of the car with her mother. Her father sat in the front and Severus drove. Before leaving Severus had left a note for the kids telling them that Becka was having her baby and that if they got back before 4:30 they could meet them at the hospital, but if not they where to stay at the farm and he would call them at seven.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The four teenagers did manage to make it back to the farm by 4:30, but it was after five by the time they made it to the hospital and found Severus.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked Severus who was sitting in the maternity ward waiting room.

"She's fine. Right now, the doctor is examining her so we were kicked out of the room. He should be done soon though and you can see her if you like."

A few minutes latter, a nurse let them know they could see her again and they made their way to Becka's room. Tobias and Eileen had beaten them there and where talking with her.

Everyone stayed in the room with her for a couple of hours until her doctor once again kicked them out of the room to do a quick examination.

Out in the hall they where discussing what they where going to do, since it was becoming clear that the new edition would be taking its time to arrive.

"The kids need to go home soon so they can go to bed," stated Severus.

"No! We want to stay here," said Harry his sentiments where confirmed by the others.

"Do not speak to me that way, boy. This is not your decision and you will do as you are told. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," grumbled Harry.

Severus was not entirely satisfied with his answer but figured it was the best he could get at the moment and did not really feel like getting in a fight now either. Just then, the doctor came back out and told them they could go back in.

"The doctor say's I can to pick someone to stay in here with me while I'm having the baby."

"Of course you can, sweetheart," said Eileen, "I don't recommended you father, he's useless. You'd think that with three children he'd learn something, but he has yet to do so."

"Hey!" responded Tobias indigently, though he had a smile on his face. The other occupants of the room where laughing as well.

"Actually, I was wondering if Sev would stay with me."

"Me?" asked Severus raising an eyebrow.

"Please?"

"Of course, if you really want me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't,"

"Well, now that that's settled," began Tobias, "we need to figure out what we're going to do until the baby gets here. Did the doctor give you an estimation as to how long, Beck?"

"He said probably some time tomorrow morning"

"Okay, well how about we stay with you until about eight then, Eileen and I, will take the kids home and will be back as soon as possible tomorrow, sooner if Sev calls us."

Everyone agreed with this plan and stayed at the hospital until eight when Eileen, Tobias, and the four teenagers left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once home Tobias fixed a quick dinner. When everyone was done, it was time to get ready for bed.

"Come on," pleaded Harry, "what if something happens or the baby comes. We can't go to bed."

"Yes, you most certainly can and will, lad," said Tobias in an unusually harsh tone that reminded the teenagers of their potions master.

"No! it's not fair, I wa…" whatever Harry was about to say was cut short as Eileen spun him around and delivered two sharp smacks to his backside. Effectively shutting him up.

"Under no circumstances will you _ever_ talk to me or your grandfather like that, boy. Now, go get ready for bed. Now!"

"Yes, ma'am," mumbled Harry as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, feeling more embarrassed then anything, the others following behind.

Soon, all four teenagers were ready for bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus was incredibility nervous. He had done many things before, but never had he seen a baby being delivered first hand. He had been present at the birth of his other nieces and nephews, but not in the same room.

"Sev?"

"Yes,"

"Everything's going to be okay, right?"

"Of course, in a few hours you'll have a beautiful new baby. Have you thought of any names?

"Yeah, Bridget Casey Snape if it's a girl and Farrell Bran Snape if it's a boy."

"Interesting choices."

"Bridget means strength, and Casey means brave and watchful. Farrell means courageous and Bran means raven."

"I see," with that, the two siblings began talking only interrupted by Becka's increasingly frequent contractions.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The kids where woken up at four the next morning, so they could get to the hospital in a couple of hours. After a quick breakfast, everyone went to take care of the animals. By seven they where at the hospital.

When they entered the room both Becka looked tired and worn out but Severus looked like he had taken on a dragon and lost. When Tobias commented on this, they both glared at him.

Harry still wasn't happy about being sent home the night before. Severus noticed him sulking in the background and guessed what his problem was, excusing himself for a moment he guided Harry out of the room for a little more privacy.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus.

"Nothing," replied Harry leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms.

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes with one hand before responding. "I know you wanted to stay here last night, but there was really no point in you staying. Aside from lack of sleep and me almost getting my hand broken. Besides someone had to take care of the animals."

"Grandma and Grandpa could…"

"You expected to stay here while your _grandparents_ left their _daughter,_ to go home."

Not really having anything to say about that Harry merely shrugged while looking down at the floor.

"You're here now, child, and Becka's baby will be here soon. Now, stop sulking and get over this attitude of yours."

"Yes, sir," mumbled Harry still looking down at the floor.

Severus lifted the boy's chin with one hand forcing Harry to make eye contact. "I'm glad we agree. Now come here." As Severus said this, he drew the boy towards him into a hug.

Harry wrapped his arms around his new guardian letting all the tensions melt away as he was held. Suddenly, realizing that he had been acting like a brat and that despite this Severus would always be there for him. After a moment, Severus pulled away and with one arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders walked back into the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At little after nine, the contractions became very intense and everyone, excluding Severus, was kicked out of the room. In the waiting room, everyone was looking a little nervous. Tobias had even lost his smile, was looking rather pale, and even sweating a little bit; what seemed like years later, Severus emerged from the room with a huge grin on his face and a cleaned up infant in his arms.

"It's a girl," was all he managed before everyone was beside him trying to get a better look at the baby.

All too soon, he had to go back into the delivery room. A few minutes latter they where allowed in to see Becka who was almost asleep. After hugs and congratulations, Tobias excused himself to call Sheridan and tell him about his new niece.

At the nurse's station, he used the phone and like the proud grandfather he was told not only his son on the other end of the phone line, but everyone in the room about the newest edition to the Snape family. After he hung up, the smile still on his face, he rubbed his chest, as though he had indigestion, and took about two steps before he collapsed on the cold floor…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Yet another cliffy (dodges tomatoes being thrown by angry readers). Anyway, I was checking out my stats the other day and discovered something interesting. I'm on over 50 alert lists yet I only get an average of ten (at most 16) reviews per chapter. This is very annoying so I would appreciate it if I could get at least 20 reviews for this chapter. The next chapter is almost done and getting 20 reviews would inspire me to write faster. I try to respond to most of them, and they inspire me to write more. Anyway, please review I appreciate any and all ideas and suggestions or praise or constructive criticism.


	19. Worth Every Bit of It

**Worth Every Bit of It**

It was a bright sunny day it would have been beautiful except for the fact that Severus was in a graveyard. Harry was beside him leaning up against him the other three teenagers where there as well. Eileen, Becka, and Sheridan where there crying just as he was. The tombstone read Tobias Snape Loving Husband, Father, and Grandfather…

Suddenly Severus jerked awake taking a deep breath when he realized it was only a nightmare apparently he had fallen asleep in a hospital chair he rested his head in his hands and continued to sit for awhile. Severus briefly thought that he might join his father, in having a hear attack if he had to keep running back and forth. His father had had a heart attack on the day of his youngest granddaughter's birth. Of course, if one is going to have a heart attack the best place to do so is in a hospital. After collapsing Tobias was rushed into a room with a doctor, who called a specialist and before long Tobias was on his way to the operating room for bypass surgery.

Giving her daughter a hug Eileen had followed him to the waiting room on the fifth floor. Severus was left with the job of keeping an eye on the kids, while running back and forth between his mother, and sister, who was on the second floor. Becka was almost in hysterics, Severus had never seen his big sister like this she was always the calm one, always in charge and had everything under control. She was independent and never backed down from a fight, yet she couldn't seem to stop crying all of a sudden, Severus was told by the doctor that under the circumstances this was normal and expected.

Eileen was not to much better; she wished there were two of her so she could be with her husband and daughter at the same time. Then there was Severus, who was going to kill himself if he kept running around like a chicken with its head cut off, she was incredibility grateful for everything he had been doing for everyone. He had even called Sheridan and told him what was happening. Tobias had been in surgery for over two hours and she still hadn't heard anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus wasn't sure how much more he could take. It was about six 'o' clock and after quite a bit arguing he had sent the four teenagers to get something to eat then home. There had been complications during surgery, Tobias was now in the ICU, and Eileen refused to leave his side. Becka was asleep in her room, she and the baby where doing just fine. Now Severus was sitting in the waiting area of the ICU trying to control his thoughts and emotions, so he could think rationally, a task that was proving difficult.

Therefore, he was caught off guard when he was tackled by several small creatures all shouting, "Uncle, Sev,"

After giving all his little nieces and nephews a hug Severus stood up and hugged his big brother as well, "Sher, I'm glad you and Kelly could make it." Sheridan and Severus could have been twins, they where the same height and both had black hair, but Sheridan had his fathers dark blue eyes whereas Severus had his mother's black eyes.

"Of course, we made it," replied Kelly pulling her brother-in-law into a tight hug, "my parents where annoying me anyway. I just wish dad had thought of a better way to get us to visit." They chuckled a bit at this; Severus truly appreciated Kelly he couldn't have picked a better person in the world for his big brother to marry. She was not a small person, but not overly large either. She looked like a mother of six children, which she was. She was average in height with chestnut brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Before she and Sheridan had even gotten married she had been adopted into the family and always called Tobias and Eileen mum and dad like the rest of them did.

Severus quickly filled them in on the summer's events and they formulated a plan for the night. After much arguing Severus gave in to his brother and sister's demand that he go home, taking his nieces and nephews with him, and after sleeping in some tomorrow come back to the hospital, while they stayed at the hospital. After telling his mother and sister of the plan, Severus said goodnight and with six young children in tow left to go home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once home, Severus was pounced on, yet again, by four teenagers, demanding to know what was going on.

"Sheridan and Kelly arrived at the hospital; they're staying there, so I can get some sleep and take care of the farm tomorrow. These are their children." Severus introduced each of the six children in turn while gesturing and giving their ages.

"This is Keith he's nine," Keith crystal blue eyes like his mother, but his fathers black hair and facial features.

"This is Connor he's seven," Connor looked almost exactly like his older brother but his facial features more closely resembled his mothers.

"This is Annabelle and Dierdre they're six," the two girls could not look more different and still been siblings. Annabelle looked like her mother with brown hair and crystal blue eyes whereas Dierdre was the spitting image of her father with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Next, is Duncan he's four." Duncan also had dark blue eyes and brown hair.

"And finally, this little girl I'm holding is Fiona she's almost two." Fiona was almost asleep with her head on Severus's shoulder. She had a deep brown hair that could have easily been mistaken for black and dark blue eyes.

"I need to find places for all of them to sleep, so can the four of you please keep an eye on them. You've eaten already right?"

"No," answered Harry, "we weren't hunger when we left the hospital so we decided to come here and if we got hungry we'd make something."

"Alright, well, they haven't eaten either, so, Harry and Ginny why don't you help me fix places for them to sleep so I can hurry and start dinner."

The two agreed, and Severus immediately sent them to the attic to get the crib down for the youngest, he didn't want to use the one Becka had fixed up for her new baby.

Severus went ahead and set up the crib in his room, for now. Pallets where made in the floor of the boy's room for Keith and Connor. When Keith had stated how unfair it was that he would have to sleep on the floor Severus arranged for the boys to alternate between the beds and the floor each night. Pallets where also made in the floor of the girl's room for Annabelle and Dierdre with the same arrangement that the boy's had regarding alternating between the beds and floor. Duncan insisted on sleeping in bed with Severus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

By the time Severus laid down that night, with his nephew snuggled up against him, he was thoroughly exhausted, so exhausted he didn't even notice when his bedroom door opened again and Harry slip in bed beside him.

The following morning the alarm clock went off at 4:30 and Harry quickly turned it off before it could wake Severus. Carefully, crawling out of bed he went to wake up Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The night before the four of them had decided that Severus could use a morning lie in and planned to get up early do all the chores, fix breakfast, and take care of the younger children as they got up. Therefore, instead of eating breakfast first, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny left to go take care of the animals. Harry stayed at the house, because he was the only one who knew how to cook well, and someone had to take care of the kids as they got up. By eight all the kids where up, but Severus was still fast asleep. By 9:00 the animals where taken care of and everyone was hungry so Harry went ahead and made breakfast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus rolled over and lazily opened his eyes, briefly thinking that he was going to have a hell of a time getting unused to waking up at four freaken thirty in the morning once this summer was over. He glanced at his alarm clock which read 10:00 he turned over to go back to sleep before his eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. Fiona wasn't in her crib and Duncan wasn't in bed either. Had they got up and he slept through it? What about the other kids? And the animals? Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, they where probably hungry. Why hadn't he woken up! All these thoughts ran through his mind in seconds as he quickly got out of bed and ran into the sitting room, which was empty, but hearing voices in the kitchen ran in there.

The kitchen door slammed open and a very disheveled potions master was standing there taking in the scene before him. All the kids where seated at the table eating. Fiona was in Ginny's lap both were covered with syrup, but so where most of the younger children. Severus felt his heart rate slow down, but felt guilty that he hadn't woken up in time to take care of the kids.

"Finally decide to join the land of the living, Uncle Sev?" asked Harry

"Why didn't one of you wake me, I would have made breakfast for you. How long have you been up? Did you take care of the animals?"

"Relax," said Ron.

"Yeah," continued Harry, "you seemed tired last night, so we decided to let you sleep in, so fter you where asleep last night I came into your room and slept in bed with you."

"You did?" asked Severus bewildered.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, then when your alarm clock went off this morning I woke up, turned it off, and went to wake Ron, Hermione, and Ginny without waking you."

"We didn't want to have to make breakfast three different times or wake anyone else up, so we went ahead and skipped breakfast to take care of the animals. Harry stayed here since he knows how to cook and because someone needed to be here as they woke up," said Hermione gesturing towards the younger children.

"Right," continued Ginny, "we were going to wait for you to get up before making breakfast."

"But," continued Ron around a mouth full of pancakes, "you took to long and we were hungry."

Severus was speechless. He was shocked that they would do this and for him no less, because they thought he needed sleep. He was also incredibly proud of the maturity they showed. After several minutes he walked over to each of the four teenagers in turn and pulled them into a hug while telling them thank you and saying how proud he was of them. Suddenly the conversation he had had with his father came to mind and he realized his dad was right. It was worth it, every bit of it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When breakfast was over and everyone was cleaned up Severus loaded everyone into the truck for a ride to the hospital. Once they arrived, Kelly met them at the entrance and told them the most wonderful news possible. Tobias would be just fine in fact, he was awake now, and that Becka was being discharged. Leaving the kids with Kelly, Severus went to see his father.

Severus couldn't help but smile at what he saw when he reached his dad's room. Tobias was on the bed while Eileen was sitting on it next to him. Sheridan was standing towards the foot of the bed and Becka in a wheelchair was next to Tobias letting him hold his youngest granddaughter for the first time. Severus gave his dad and everyone else a hug, before he told them about sleeping in and what _his_ kids had done that morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A couple days after Tobias's heart attack, he still hadn't been released from the hospital, everyone, except Eileen and Tobias where having dinner. Sheridan and Kelly had decided to stay for the rest of the summer, so Severus and Sheridan had gone to buy several sets of bunk beds for the kids, joking about what their grandfather would do if he found out his pureblooded money was being spent on. Tobias was to be release in a couple of days and everyone was ecstatic. Everyone was so wrapped up in conversations around the dinner table that no one heard the knock on the door. They did notice though when a familiar face appeared in the kitchen window.

Severus quickly excused himself, as did everyone else, to open the door for none other then Remus Lupin. After quick pleasantries and introductions Severus lead Remus outside so they could talk with any eavesdroppers. When they came back inside Severus looked angry.

"I have to go. Don't ask me where or why, because I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that its order business…" whatever else Severus had to say was drowned out by Harry.

"NO! You can't go. It's too dangerous. What abou…" Harry didn't get to finish what he was going to say either as Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him into his bedroom pushing him down on the bed.

"Never raise you voice like that to me again, do I make myself clear," said Severus in a harsh tone. After hearing mumbled 'yes sir' Severus sat down next, his new ward while putting an arm around his shoulders as he pulled him into a one sided hug. "I don't want to leave either Harry, but I have to, people are in danger and I can help. I'll be back before you know it. Your grandparents, aunts, and uncle will take good care of you. You'll be safe, I promise."

"I know, but…what if I have a nightmare again?" the last part was said in whisper that Severus could barely hear.

Upon hearing it, Severus's breath caught in his throat and he pulled the child closer to him and wrapped both arms around the distraught child. "Oh Harry, it'll be okay, if you have a nightmare you can go to anyone here."

Harry wrapped both his arms around Severus and fought back tears, though some did escape. He held on to Severus like a lifeline. He really didn't understand why he was so emotional about this, but for some reason he was afraid that if Severus left he wouldn't come back. "Please, don't leave me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Many thanks to Sev06 for giving me ideas. I got over twenty reviews in a single day for my last chapter. Yeah!!!! Thank you all so much for reviewing, please do so again. Anyway, since I got so many reviews so quickly I decided to finish this chapter quickly and post it. Thanks again. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.

This chapter has now been reposted with corrections.


	20. Many Happy Returns

**Many…Happy? Returns**

Harry was out riding Cormak. He was rather worried, and it helped calm his nerves; it had been three days since Severus had left.

Tobias and Becka had both been released from the hospital, and everyone spent a massive amount of time trying to get them to rest.

Harry really wasn't supposed to be riding alone; it was one of Severus's rules, but he wanted to be alone, and riding fast with the wind blowing his hair back felt good. He hadn't left the farm since his new guardian left. His friends had tried to get him to go into town with them but he repeatedly refused. He would have stayed in the house, but with so many people it was practically impossible to have a quite moment alone. He wanted Severus back.

Suddenly, Harry sensed someone coming up behind him and urged the horse to go faster, but a sharp whistling stopped the horse in his tracks. Harry didn't look to see who it was; he didn't care, until a beige horse came up beside him. Looking over his shoulder slightly, Harry saw his newest uncle, Sheridan, riding Morrigan.

"You're not supposed to be riding by yourself, you know," Sheridan said quietly.

"I'm not by myself, your riding with me,"

Sheridan half smiled at that, and Harry once again was amazed at how this action set Sheridan apart from Severus. The two brothers were two years apart, but could have been twins with the exception of eye color. Sheridan was a lot like his mother, strict but with a big heart. He got his smile from his father though, the carefree easygoing smile that made everyone instantly trust you. All of this made Harry miss Severus more.

"Severus must be rubbing off on you if can come up with answers like that; however, it doesn't work on me, lad. Lets get the horses back."

"Yes, sir," mumbled Harry.

The two turned back and began a slow trot back to the stables.

After a few minutes Sheridan spoke, "He'll be fine. He's always fine, and he'll be back soon."

Harry remained silent letting the horse lead the way back to the stables.

Sheridan sighed, "Harry…sitting around waiting all day isn't going to make him come back any faster, and the wait is going to seem twice as long if you don't do anything to pass the time."

"I'm not sitting around," snapped Harry, suddenly angry, "I _was_ riding."

"Don't get smart with me, boy," warned Sheridan, then deciding to change the subject for the time being continued, "The Summer Social is coming up, your friends are going, but I haven't heard you say anything about it yet."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Just leave me alone," said Harry almost shouting then he jumped of the horse and started running. Harry didn't really know where he was running to, but he couldn't care less. Faintly, he heard Sheridan calling for him.

Sheridan was about to go after the boy, but decided that some time alone would do him some good and give both of them a chance to calm down. He quickly led both horses back to the stables were he removed their saddles and brushed them before releasing them back in to the field. As he was leading the horses to the field he heard a voice, coming from behind him.

"I'm sorry," said Harry quietly. He had run for a long time before dropping to his knees, trying to fight back his tears. After a couple of minutes he realized that he was being stupid and made his way to the stables where he knew Sheridan would be. He had arrived just in time to see his uncle leading the horses back to the field.

"You should be," replied Sheridan firmly but not crossly.

Neither said anything as the gate was opened and the horses were released before the gate was once more closed.

"I miss him," said Harry, it was obvious he was trying to hold back tears.

"I know," said Sheridan before gently pulling the boy towards him into a hug. Harry was hesitant at first, but before long returned the hug and buried his face into the unfamiliar chest. For some reason this action made Harry want to cry as he tried to find the same kind of comfort in his uncle that Severus could offer him. Sheridan simply held him tighter. The two stayed like that for several minutes before Harry pulled away quickly wiping away few tears that he couldn't keep from falling, but keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

"Come on," said Sheridan, "let's go for a walk, and have a talk as well."

"Yes, sir,"

Sheridan led Harry towards the fence that the girls had whitewashed almost a month ago and they followed it for several minutes before Sheridan began talking.

"Just because Severus isn't here doesn't mean you can do whatever you want and break the rules without facing the consequences. You know better then to go riding by yourself; you're not experienced enough yet. Also, I know you were upset, but that doesn't give you the right to yell and take off like you did either. Therefore, I think that no riding for a week and a couple hours more studying is a fair punishment. Any thoughts?"

Harry just shrugged. Actually it was a lenient punishment, had it been Severus he would have been mucking out stables and whitewashing fences for a week.

"Okay, what do say we start back now? Mum's probably about to have a heart attack herself by now trying to keep dad in bed."

Harry had to smirk at that. Since he arrived home, Tobias had been insisting he was fine and trying his best to get out of bed and do anything that didn't involve him sitting still. Once Eileen had to even threaten to physically restrain him causing Tobias to mumble something about 'not even being able to walk up a flight of stairs yet and already she wants to tie me down'. Eileen had blushed slightly at this, still glaring at her husband. Kelly and Becka had nearly crumpled to the floor laughing. Sheridan had merely shaken his head and mumbled something about too much information. When the kids had asked for an explanation that where totally ignored.

Half way back to the house Harry said something that stopped Sheridan in his tracks, "I'm scared."

Stopping Sheridan placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and turned the small teenager around to face him, "Of what, child?"

"What if he doesn't come back? Everyone who loves me is taken away, and the people who are supposed to love me don't. It's not fair. Why do they all leave me?" Harry was amazed that he didn't cry while saying this when it seemed as though the world was slowly falling in on him.

Sheridan didn't know what to say. How does a person respond to that? He decided right then that as soon as Severus got back he would kick his ass for leaving the insecure child. "He'll be back, Harry; Severus is smart he wouldn't do anything that would put him in danger. The order probably just needed him to make potions or something. Just because someone leaves doesn't mean they're not coming back."

For the second time Harry found himself pressed up against an unfamiliar chest, but this time he took some comfort from it. It wasn't the same as Severus, but it would do for now.

The two finally broke apart, but Sheridan kept an arm around Harry's shoulders as they entered the house only to be met with a welcome site. Severus was standing in the center of the living room talking to Kelly and Eileen his bags sitting by the door still. It took Harry about three seconds to realize what he was seeing before running towards Severus, who met him with open arms and Harry was firmly held up against a familiar chest taking in the familiar smell of his adopted father.

"I missed you. I missed you. ImissedyouImissedyouImissedyou," where the only words Harry seem able to articulate as he clung to Severus.

"I missed you too, Harry. Shh…calm down. That's it…shh…I know. I missed you too, child," chanted Severus trying to prevent Harry from hyperventilating. He looked from the messy mop of black to see his older brother giving him an angry look. He didn't know why, but assumed he would find out soon enough. With Harry firmly attached to his side Severus picked up his bags and went to unpack.

In Severus's room, Harry was sitting on Severus's bed watching as he unpacked as though Harry expected the man to just disappear if he stopped watching even for a second.

"What did you do while I was gone? You stayed out of trouble right?" asked Severus.

Harry shrugged, "Not much, mostly just hung out around here."

"I see, well at least it kept you out of mischief," Severus said with a slight smirk, but he caught the way Harry guiltily turned his head away and didn't reply.

"Harry," drawled out Severus with his arms crossed over his chest, "I was only gone for three days please tell me you could stay out of trouble for that long."

Harry just looked guilty down at the blanket.

"What happened?"

"I went riding by myself, and yelled at Uncle Sheridan," whispered Harry just loud enough for Severus to hear him.

"Harry…" Severus was about to admonish him but was interrupted by Sheridan who had appeared at the door.

"Leave 'em alone Sev, he was upset and we agreed on a punishment already. Right Harry?"

"Yes, sir,"

"And what, may I ask, would that be?" Severus asked Harry.

"I can't ride the horses for a week during which time I have to spend an extra two hours studying."

Severus was about to comment but the meaningful look Sheridan threw his way stopped him. Honestly he had no idea what he had done to make his brother mad, but he was going to find out.

"Harry," began Severus, "could you leave us alone for a minute, I need to talk to Sheridan for a bit."

Severus didn't understand the crestfallen look on Harry's face, or why the boy looked like he might cry. Honestly, it wasn't as if he was mad at him or that he was leaving again. What was wrong with the boy?

"No, please," pleaded Harry, "let me stay, please,"

"Harry," rebuked Severus. He was about to continue but once again was interrupted by Sheridan.

"Honestly, Sev, you can be a complete idiot at times. The boy needs you and you're just going to kick him out."

"What are you talking about? I'm not kicking him out. I just asked him to step outside the room for a minute. You're the one trying to kill me with a look."

Sheridan snorted shaking his head, "Talk to him, Sev, and hold 'em while you're at it. You and I _will_ talk latter, but right now just take care of the boy… your boy."

With another shake of his head Sheridan left. Leaving Severus as bewildered as ever as he turned back to Harry, who was once again looking down at the blanket.

"Harry…please…what's he talking about?" asked Severus as he to sat down on the bed facing the distraught child.

Harry started to tremble; he didn't know how to explain it. He just was so afraid he would be left alone again. Still trembling he pulled his knees up to his chest and just began rocking back and forth.

Severus had no idea what to do or what had caused this. He sat there completely stunned for a moment before moving closer to the child and pulling Harry close. "Shh…it's okay….shh…Harry what's wrong? Please tell me, I can't fix it if I don't know what it is."

Harry simply snuggled into Severus and once again attached himself to the man before letting out the most heart-wrenching sobs Severus had ever heard. Severus could do nothing but sit there and hold the trembling child trying to comfort him. After several minutes Harry's sobs lessened, but he refused to relinquish his hold on Severus. Severus wasn't inclined to let the child go either, he didn't know what it was but something was wrong and he didn't even know what it was so he had no idea how to fix it.

Pulling the child closer to him Severus continued to comfort him, glad that he finally seemed to be calming down.

After several more minutes Severus noticed that Harry had fallen asleep; he was extremely reluctant to let go of the boy, but his arm was going to sleep, and Harry would have the most dreadful neck ache in the morning if he stayed in that position. Severus shifted the boy down onto the bed, tucked him in and placed a light kiss on Harry's forehead.

Severus stayed sitting on the bed beside the small boy running a hand through his hair. He needed to talk to Sheridan to find out what was wrong with his boy, but he was reluctant to leave the child alone even if he was asleep. Finally coming to a decision Severus stood up and made his way to the door, and to find his older brother.

Severus found Sheridan on the porch swing watching a couple of the youngest children playing. Sitting down beside his older brother, Severus questioned him. "What's wrong with Harry? After you left he curled up into a ball and cried hysterically; I couldn't get him to tell me what was bothering him."

"You amaze me, Sev, you're so incredibly smart, yet you can't figure out what's bothering that boy in there."

"Then tell me," snapped Severus tired of his brother's games. "I can't make it better if I don't know what it is."

"He's been abused and neglected, Sev, from his point of view he doesn't deserve love. Therefore, whenever someone he loves dies, leaves, or mistreats him, he automatically thinks that it's his fault. When you left he started going through a form of separation anxiety. He probably doesn't know what's wrong; all he knows is that he wants you and only you."

"What your saying, if I understand all your psychologically analysis' correctly is that the reason he nearly had a panic attack at the through of leaving the room was separation anxiety?" asked Severus disbelievingly.

"Pretty much, but then again you know us psychologist types, we try to complicate matters," replied Sean sarcastically. After a moment Sheridan continued, "You shouldn't have left in the first place. Not yet, anyway, it was too soon."

"I had to!"

"No, you didn't!"

"What should I have done then?" asked Severus angrily.

"You should have put that boy first, Sev, not some mission that someone else could have done. By doing that all you're doing is proving to the boy that he's not as important as some top secret mission he's not even allowed to _know_ about!"

"He's much more important than…"

"Well, you sure as hell have a way of proving it!" snapped Sheridan clearly angry as he got up off the swing and glared down at his brother.

"I had to leave," ground out Severus through clenched teeth as he stood up facing his brother.

Tired of his brothers lame excuses, Sheridan decided that Severus needed someone to knock some sense into him and proceeded to do so, landing a punch on his brothers left cheek. Severus was knocked back onto the swing clearly surprised, but recovered quickly and soon the two brothers where engaged in an all out fistfight. It didn't take long for the commotion to attract an audience and before long Kelly and Becka were trying to separate the two brothers without success. When Eileen stepped outside to see what was going on she merely walked over and grabbed two handfuls of black hair effectively stopping the fight.

Both Sheridan and Severus turned slightly red when they realized the childishness of their situation, but that didn't stop them from whimpering slightly in pain as their mother tugged their hair a little more, and told them through gritted teeth to get inside. Once inside the two (still embarrassed) brothers sat down on opposite ends of the couch awaiting the lecture they knew they had coming from their Mother, Kelly and Becka, all three of whom where looking down right menacing as they glared at the two men on the couch.

Surprisingly, Kelly was the first to speak, "What the bloody hell were you thinking fighting like that? And in front of several small children to boot!"

"That's what I want to know," began Becka, "how could you act so juvenile?"

"What does this teach your kids?" questioned Eileen. "That it's okay to go ahead punch someone if they piss you off?"

It was silent for several minutes, while Sheridan and Severus looked sheepishly down at their laps both with there arms crossed over their chests.

"The two of you are supposed to be adults," continued Eileen, "why don't you try acting like it." that said Eileen turned and went into the kitchen.

Becka and Kelly continued to look at the two men on the couch, but where no longer glaring instead they looked disappointed. Eileen returned moments latter with everything necessary to clean and treat the scraps and cuts they had given one another, as well as some ice for their matching black eyes.

Finally, after several long silent minutes Sheridan spoke, "I'm sorry Sev; I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you."

"It's fine; you had every right to be upset. I was being an idiot. I'm sorry too."

"Good, now that that's taken care of how are we going to explain this to the kids?"

"I suppose we can't just ignore them and hope it goes away?"

"I wish, but alas, no."

"Let's just play it by ear and see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You two are imbeciles, do you know that?" asked Becka exasperated.

"Don't bother," sighed Kelly, "it won't do any good; nothing seems to get through their thick skulls."

"Yes," said Sheridan pulling his wife close to him, "but you love us anyway and you know it."

"Hmm…Would now be a good time to tell you I'm pregnant?" asked Kelly running her fingers through her husbands hair.

"What? Please tell me you're joking?" asked Sheridan looking up.

"Nope, number seven is on its way."

Sheridan let out a theatrical groan, though both he and Kelly were smiling, as he laid his against his head against wife's stomach.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Many thanks to my reviewers.

Many many more thanks to my beta Asorel

Please Review


	21. Acceptance and Recoveries

**Acceptance and Recoveries **

"Harry, Harry, come on child, its time to get up," Severus gently shook the dark haired boy's shoulder, "if you don't wake up now you won't be able to sleep tonight."

Harry had been asleep for about an hour it would soon be four o'clock and Severus didn't want to have to fight with him while trying to get him to bed. Finally, Harry began to stir and soon two emerald eyes blinked open and frantically began searching for Severus. Seeing him sitting next to him on the bed Harry calmed down and simply stared at Severus.

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes."

"How'd you get a black eye?"

Severus quickly looked away, but Harry caught the slight blush that crept up onto his cheeks.

Getting his blush under control Severus sighed and looked back at Harry. "Sheridan and I got into a fight."

"Why?"

"We were arguing and things got a little out of hand."

"A little?" asked Harry skeptically.

Severus rolled his eyes, but at the same time couldn't help but feel as though he were being admonished by a fifteen year old. "I am well aware of the stupidity of my actions, boy. Sheridan is my brother and despite the fact we rarely agree on anything, fighting with him is not something I enjoy. Now, you and I need to talk."

"About what?" asked Harry trying not to panic, but a small voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that Severus didn't want him any more.

Severus noticed that Harry's breathing was becoming faster and was quick to reassure him. "It's alright Harry, your not in trouble." Noticing that this wasn't calming the boy, Severus moved closer, placing a hand on the child's back and rubbing small circles. "Harry, I'm not leaving! Everything's going to be fine."

The simple contact between the two was enough to slow down Harry's racing heart. Taking a couple of deep breaths he looked at Severus and silently waited for him to being the discussion.

Severus took a deep breath himself before he began speaking, "Sher said that I shouldn't have left you. He said all I was doing was proving that you weren't important me, and I want you to know that that isn't true. Nothing could be further from the truth. I can't tell you what the mission was about, but I do care about you, Harry; you are the most important thing in the world to me. Do you understand?"

Harry who had begun studying the designs on the blanket with interest merely shrugged not even bothering to look up.

"Harry," Severus lifted the boy's chin up so he was looking him in the eyes, "I need you to understand. I … you … I love you, child, you are the most important thing in world. I won't abandon you, or neglect you, or beat the living daylights out of you. You're my child and I love you."

If there hadn't been a hand underneath his chin holding his mouth closed Harry would have gapped. Never had he seen so much emotion in the ebony orbs boring into him. For some reason Harry trusted his new guardian more then he had ever trusted him, or anyone else, before. He wasn't completely reassured that he wouldn't be left alone again, but he felt better about it now than he had before. Harry pushed Severus' hand out of the way and leaned into the strong chest of his adoptive father before replying.

"I love you too."

The two sat there for a couple of minutes just enjoying the feelings of love and comfort, then Harry pulled away, expecting the feelings to disappear as he did so. However, after Harry pulled away he was surprised to discover that the feelings stayed.

"Feeling better now?" asked Severus

"Yeah, but…"

"Yes?" asked Severus when Harry didn't continue.

"Please, don't leave like that again."

"I won't."

"Okay."

Severus smiled and got up off the bed then pulled Harry up. "I think that you have some studying to do if I remember correctly?"

Harry groaned as he was led out of the room and given a gently push in the direction of the study.

Severus smiled as he watched Harry drag his feet towards the study. As soon as Harry entered the study, Severus made his way through the living room, trying not to step on the young kids, and into the kitchen. Sheridan was in the kitchen along with Annabelle and Deirdre; he appeared to be scolding them for something, then he turned each of them around and landed a smack on their backsides before sending them to their room. Severus stood at the door watching. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw his older brother acting the part of the stern but loving father. This image contradicted greatly with the fun loving, wild, big brother Severus had looked up to and imitated as a child. Severus quickly exchanged his smile for a slightly stern glare as his nieces walked towards him, but he couldn't help but wink at them as they walked past. The wink did not go unnoticed by Sheridan who raised an eyebrow at his brother fighting the smile tugging at his lips. Severus shrugged and Sheridan looked up casually leaned up against the sink.

"Is Harry awake?" asked Sheridan.

"I just woke him, we had a talk, and then I sent him to study."

"How'd the talk go?"

"Good."

Sheridan just nodded in response, it was obvious that the two brothers where not exactly comfortable and it was silent for several minutes.

"Sev … look … I really am sorry. It's just … I … bloody hell you know what I mean."

Severus chuckled a bit before crossing the kitchen to lean up against the counter next to his brother. "I know and I'm sorry too. You were right."

"Of course I was right," Sheridan smiled and mockingly huffed at the accusation that he could ever be wrong.

Severus, smiling, rolled his eyes and once again the two brothers became silent though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like the first as they started at the door across from them.

"Maybe it's just being in the house we grew up in, but I'm still waiting for mum or dad to come through the door and wallop us for fighting." Sheridan said with a slight smile.

"Good, I thought it was just me."

Sheridan let out a deep laugh and once again Severus was reminded as to just how much he had missed his family before this summer. Soon Severus was laughing right along with him and the two brothers made their way outside to finish up a few chores before dinner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning Severus was awake before his alarm clock went off got up and got ready for the day. Making his way to the kitchen to start breakfast he was surprised to see the kitchen light on he was even more surprised to see his father in the kitchen starting breakfast.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" asked Severus harshly.

"What does it look like I'm doing boy," Tobias's snapped in an equally harsh tone that caused Severus to pause before continuing it a more respectful tone. It amazed him that although he was an adult his father could still have the same impact on him as when he was a child, and that something as simple as his tone could send a message much louder then words.

"You shouldn't be up. You're supposed to be in bed resting. You just had a heart attack, da'."

"I am well aware that I had a heart attack, but if I had to spend another minute _resting_ I was going to go mad."

Before Severus could reply the kitchen door opened, and Sheridan walked in.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" asked Sheridan unknowingly coping his young brother's words and tone.

Tobias slammed the pan he was holding down on the counter before turning to face his sons and in the same tone he had used on Severus moments before replied, "What does it look like I'm…," Tobias trialed off as he looked at his two sons seeing their matching black eyes for the first time. "What happened to the two of you?"

Both his sons began studying the floor making Tobias realize that he had missed something the night before after Severus had returned home.

Severus took a deep breath and looked up at his father, "We got into a fight yesterday, sir."

Sheridan finally looked up at his father, "What we did was selfish and stupid, sort of like what you're doing now, da'."

"What I'm doing is making breakfast," was Tobias's stern reply.

Severus scoffed and Sheridan continued speaking, "No, sir, what you're doing is further endangering your life after your heart attack."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Sher's right," began Severus, "you're still recovering and trying to continue on like nothing happened is just foolishly endangering your life. Please, dad, I…we don't want to lose you."

"We know that you've never stayed in bed this long before and that you can't stand it but…please dad, let us take care of everything for awhile. Kelly's pregnant and I know you want to live long enough see your…" Sheridan paused and pretended to count on his fingers for a moment, "…ninth grandchild."

Sighing Tobias sat down at the table. "How 'bout a compromise, I'll take it easy and won't do anything _too_ strenuous, but I refuse to stay in bed or in that stupid easy-chair all day."

"Alright," began Severus, "but we have to decide what strenuous is. You need to stay in the house or on the porch, no standing or moving around for long periods of time, and no chasing after the kids."

"In return," continued Sheridan casting a reproachful look at his brother, "we won't treat you like one of our kids. We shouldn't have come in here snapping at you in the first place."

"It's alright; I probably would have done the same thing. Also, I promise I won't do anything I shouldn't. The second I start feeling tired I'll sit or lay down. Deal?"

"Deal," said Sheridan and Severus at the same time.

"Good, now will you please explain to me what it was that you were arguing about that the two of you found it necessary to try and knock one another's lights out."

Sheridan and Severus both looked down at the floor before mumbling something unintelligibly causing Tobias to laugh.

The two brothers and their father then proceeded to make breakfast.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay I know that this chapter is short but I needed a transitional one. Anyway let me know what you think.

Many many thanks to my beta who has no idea how much I appreciate her.

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22 Not a chapter Sorry

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't update this or any of my stories for a long time. I realized, that while I may have some good ideas, I don't have much time it write. I've handed all my stories over to a friend of mine (DaughterOfAres). She is in the process of continueing one of them now (A Painful Family reunion aka Becoming a Family). If you're interested in continueing Farm Life she has placed it on another website that allows for anyone to post a chapter (round robin style). The website is Potions and Snitches . net (remove spaces).

Once again I'm sorry that I'm not going to finish my stories, but I don't want to see the ideas die either. I hope to see many people posting new and rewriting old chapters to this story.

If you have any questions or want more information please contact me through a review and I'll do my best to respond.

Potions-Mistress25


End file.
